Le pari
by htray
Summary: Lorsque Kate perd un pari contre ses sœurs, son gage est humiliant. Et, malheureusement pour elle, la suite est encore bien pire.
1. 1 OMG

********Hello,********

 ** **C'est encore moi, on ne va plus m'arrêter maintenant mdr.****

 ** **En retournant sur mon profil je me suis rendue compte que cette mini fiction n'y était pas donc je la rajoute. C'est un peu du même genre que La Liste, des chapitres courts, un peu d'humour, pas prise de tête.****

 ** **Je n'ai rien ajouté donc pour celles qui l'ont déjà lue y a rien de nouveau.****

 ** **C'était au départ un OS pour un concours du DAL et puis je m'étais tellement amusée à l'écrire que je l'ai continué.****

 ** **Bonne lecture :)****

* * *

 ** **Le concours des plus belles déclarations!  
Titre de votre déclaration: Le pari  
Personnage(s): Kate et Garrett  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !****

 **0o0o0**

\- Arrête de mâcher ton chewing-gum comme une pute tu me stresses !

Ma sœur hausse les épaules et continue son manège, exagérant volontairement son mâchouillement exaspérant. Rien d'atypique le fait qu'elle s'évertue à jouer avec mes nerfs !

\- Tu fais chier Tanya ! On dirait une vache en train de ruminer en plus !

Elle souffle et s'arrête. Je roule des yeux. Dieu existe !

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là ? Lui demande-je.

Elle sort un paquet de clopes, s'en allume une et me le tend.

\- Parce que t'as un texte à lire à Garrett, me répond-elle comme si c'était logique tout en expirant bruyamment la fumée de sa cigarette.

J'allume la mienne et tire dessus comme une désespérée. Je sens la nicotine s'infiltrer dans mes poumons et mon stress s'amoindrit quelque peu.

\- Oui mais pourquoi ?

Un autre haussement d'épaule.

\- Parce que t'as perdu un pari, me répond-elle.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je parie toujours contre Irina alors qu'elle a toujours raison ?

Haussement d'épaule à nouveau. Putain elle me saoule quand elle fait ça !

\- C'est bon il sort…

D'un mouvement du menton elle me désigne l'entrée, ou plutôt la sortie, du lycée. Effectivement, le mec qui peuple mes fantasmes est en train de se diriger vers le parking.

Je saute du muret sur lequel nous attendions qu'il sorte, jette ma cigarette au sol et l'écrase. Je souffle un bon coup et pars à sa suite.

\- Bonne chance ! hurle ma sœur derrière moi.

Je n'ose pas me retourner, je suis sûre qu'elle est morte de rire pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Les bougresses, elles ne m'ont pas ratée sur ce coup là !

Il marche vite alors je me mets à courir pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne sa voiture.

\- Garrett attends ! Dis-je toute essoufflée.

Putain de clopes, même pas capable de faire cent mètres sans m'époumoner.

\- On se connait ? demande-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Je suis devant lui. Putain il est encore plus beau de près. Je vais tuer mes sœurs en rentrant ! Non seulement je vais m'afficher comme jamais mais en plus ça va ruiner toutes mes chances de sortir avec lui un jour… Pas que j'avais une quelconque chance jusqu'à présent, il ne me connait même pas, mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais… Quoi qu'après ce que je vais lui dire, il ne risque pas de vouloir de moi ! Bon, le positif, c'est qu'il saura enfin que j'existe…

N'empêche que je vais quand même les tuer !

\- On ne se connait pas… Enfin, TU ne me connais pas. J'ai perdu un pari alors il faut que je te dise un truc. Surtout ne m'interromps pas, c'est assez difficile et humiliant comme ça.

Sans le regarder de peur de prendre la fuite, j'extirpe le texte que mes sœurs ont préparé de la poche arrière de mon jean. Je prends une grande inspiration et débite mon texte d'une traite en espérant qu'il ne me coupe pas en plein milieu, sans quoi je n'aurai plus le cran de finir.

\- Je m'appelle Kate Denali. Je suis dans ce lycée depuis deux ans et je suis raide dingue de toi depuis que tu es arrivé il y a un an. Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, mon cerveau a littéralement buggé. J'ai mis plusieurs heures à sortir de ma léthargie et la première chose que j'ai réussi à dire, c'est ton prénom. Depuis, je rêve toutes les nuits de toi. Quelque fois, on discute. Quelque fois, on s'embrasse. Récemment, mes rêves ont pris une tournure beaucoup plus érotique. Je rêve de sentir tes mains parcourir mon corps avide de tes caresses. Je donnerai tout pour ta bouche, tes doigts et ta langue. Lorsque je me réveille le matin, je suis déçue que ce ne soit qu'un songe mais ravie que même dans mes rêves, tu combles mes attentes.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je suis morte de honte mais je n'ai pas fini, malheureusement. J'évite toujours de le regarder. J'imagine qu'il doit être mort de rire…

\- Si je t'avoue tout ça aujourd'hui c'est parce que mes sœurs en ont ras-le-bol de m'entendre jouir ton prénom dans mon sommeil. Et si ce n'était que dans mon sommeil ! Non, il y a plus, beaucoup plus.

Je l'entends déglutir bruyamment. Merde ne me déconcentre pas sinon j'y arriverai pas !

\- J'assiste tous les samedis à tes matchs de foot. Te voir courir et transpirer est devenu mon activité favorite. Tu trempes mon string sans le savoir, rien qu'en te déplaçant avec un ballon au pied. Lorsque je rentre chez moi le soir, la première chose que je fais c'est d 'accaparer la salle de bain afin d'évacuer ma frustration avec la poire de douche. Je me remémore le match, toi dribblant, toi feintant, toi marquant et mon but est atteint, encore une fois c'est ton nom qui sort en plein milieu de mon orgasme. Le mois dernier, je me suis même offert un vibro pour palier à mon manque de relation sexuelle. Je l'ai surnommé « God Garrett » pour te rendre hommage. Rien qu'en y pensant, je mouille. Malheureusement, même son utilisation intensive ne me suffit plus. Mes rêves ne me comblent plus. J'ai besoin de plus, de beaucoup plus. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que ce soit toi qui me fasses jouir comme jamais. Je suis sûre qu'aucun rêve, aucune poire de douche ni aucun jouet vibrant ne remplacera la puissance de tes coups de reins. Rien qu'en te débitant ces paroles, je suis à la limite de l'orgasme. Bref, tout ça pour dire que chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour et de chaque nuit, je pense à toi.

Je m'arrête. Etrangement, la chose la plus dure à dire est ce qui suit. Allez ! Courage Kate, dans quatre petits mots ton calvaire prendra fin et tu pourras trucider tes sœurs.

\- Je t'aime Garrett.

Je tourne les talons et commence à courir comme une dégénérée. J'arrive devant l'entrée du lycée et je soupire de soulagement en voyant que Tanya m'attend dans la voiture, le moteur tournant. Finalement, je suis contente que ce soit elle qui m'ait accompagnée. Irina aurait probablement attendu que je sois encore plus humiliée.

De loin, j'entends Garrett qui me hurle de l'attendre.

Je m'engouffre dans la voiture.

\- DEMARRE ! VITE ! M'écris-je sans prendre la peine de refermer la portière qui se claque d'elle-même lorsque ma sœur démarre en trombe.

Les pneus crissent et j'ose enfin un regard vers Garrett. Il ne se moque pas du tout, il semble même triste. Pourquoi ?

\- Alors ? me demande Tanya tout en prenant un chewing-gum dans le vide poche.

\- Alors quoi ?

Haussement d'épaules.

\- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air indifférent.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ben rien, juste qu'il bandait comme un taureau, c'est tout…

Nouveau haussement d'épaules, nouvelles ruminations bovines de ma sœur.

Quant à moi, je souris comme jamais…


	2. 2 NSBM

\- S'il te plaît Tanya, viens avec moi!

Je déteste la supplier ainsi mais c'est bien trop glauque pour que j'y aille seule.

\- Tu me gonfles, j'ai envie de fumer sans craindre de prendre feu putain!

\- S'il te plaît!

Voilà que j'en suis réduite à taper des pieds au sol comme une gamine capricieuse. Mon attitude fait rire ma sœur qui accède à ma demande.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je viens! Le prochain coup tu te démerdes!

\- C'est votre faute aussi alors te plains pas!

Bon... Ok... amis de la mauvaise foi...

Elle se retourne vers moi, visiblement elle n'a pas apprécié mon dernier commentaire. Et je peux comprendre... Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je l'ouvre?

\- Désolée... murmure-je. Tout est de ma faute, ça m'apprendra à parier contre Kate. Mais franchement, qui aurait pu se douter que papa avait suffisamment la forme pour trois fois d'affilées?

C'est vrai quoi? Il n'y a pas une limite d'âge pour l'endurance? Cinquante ans c'est vieux pour bander aussi longtemps sans faire un AVC ou je ne sais quoi non?

Tanya me regarde, se pince l'arrête du nez, remue la tête de gauche à droite et soupire un vague:

\- Tu es vraiment trop naïve ma pauvre Kate... Irina ne sait pas se battre à la loyale! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle ne m'oblige plus à participer à ses paris débiles?

\- Ce qui veut dire? Je vois difficilement comment elle aurait pu tricher là!

\- Ok... Un mot en 6 lettres qui commence pas Via et qui finit par Gra... T'es trop naïve!

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, m'attrape le bras et nous dirige vers le placard à balais du deuxième étage. Je suis bien trop choquée pour réagir et me laisse entraîner dans le cagibi.

Voila l'endroit où je passe tous mes intercours, toutes mes récréations et toutes mes pauses déjeuner.

Entre deux balais, quatre sceaux et autant de serpillères.

L'odeur javellisée me retourne l'estomac et il me semble encore sentir la soude que j'ai renversée par mégarde hier en voulant fouiller pour m'occuper un peu.

Depuis que j'ai tout avoué à Garrett, je n'ose plus me montrer.

Il s'est écoulé trois jours exactement.

Trois jours durant lesquels je suis arrivée pile à la sonnerie du matin.

Trois jours durant lesquels j'ai pris un abonnement au placard à balais du second.

Je l'évite.

Qui peut m'en blâmer?

\- Tu vas pas pouvoir repousser cette confrontation très longtemps tu sais, me dit Tanya tout en refermant la porte du placard à clé.

Elle retourne un sceau et s'assoie dessus.

Je m'approche de la petite fenêtre et l'ouvre, inutile de s'intoxiquer encore plus.

Elle prend son paquet de cigarette dans son sac et en allume une en fermant les yeux et croisant les doigts pour ne pas se transformer en torche humaine.

\- Je connais par cœur son emploi du temps, ça ne devrait pas me poser trop de problèmes.

Je hausse les épaules et attrape le paquet qu'elle me tend.

\- On est en janvier Kate, me soupire-t-elle.

\- Et alors? Je vois pas ce que la saison vient faire là-dedans?

Je hausse les épaules... à nouveau!

Putain, à force de trainer avec elle, voilà que je me mets à prendre ses fichues habitudes!

Je me donne une claque mentale. Hors de question de devenir comme elle.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il reste encore cinq mois avant la fin de l'année, je ne te parlais pas météo là!

Elle expire la fumée par le nez. Bon sang, on dirait un dragon... Je pourrai rire si je ne craignais pas qu'elle se barre et me laisse seule au milieu des balais et des produits nettoyants!

 _Tu crois que Mr Propre est planqué quelque part là dedans?_

J'en doute! Merde voilà que je me parlai toute seule maintenant.

\- Je sais Tan'... je tourne un sceau et m'assoie en face d'elle. Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi exactement? Ca va, je dois déjà être la risée du lycée, pas besoin d'en rajouter non plus!

\- Franchement Kate, et tu me connais, je dis toujours ce que je pense...

Tanya qui ment à quelqu'un? Jamais vu.

Tanya qui prend des gants pour dire les choses avec diplomatie? Jamais vu non plus...

Et ce n'est pas faute de la sermonner à ce sujet!

Mais que voulez-vous? Tanya est pour ainsi dire... brut de décoffrage!

Elle attend que j'approuve avant de reprendre:

\- J'ai entendu personne parler sur toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a rien dit...

\- Tu crois?

Pourquoi ma voix tremble? Non sérieusement? Je ne vais quand même pas me foutre à chialer dans un local pourri de cinq mètre carrés qui empeste la javel-nicotinisé? Si? Merde! Pathétique!

J'essuie mes larmes tandis que ma sœur jette son mégot par la fenêtre. J'espère que personne n'est en dessous. Quant à moi, j'ai toujours le paquet dans les mains mais franchement, rien que l'odeur de la sienne m'a immunisée.

\- Crois-moi, s'il en avait parlé à quelqu'un, en trois jours, tout le lycée serait au courant et aucun cagibi ne réussirait à te cacher.

Ca me parait logique... Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il n'en a pas profité pour se moquer? C'était tout bénef pour lui... Il gagnait la réputation d'être un aimant à gonzesses totalement obsédées... et dérangées... et nymphomanes... et obsédées...

 _Tu l'as déjà dit..._

Ouais... pardon.

Je ne comprends pas...

La sonnerie retentit et Tanya me tire vers l'extérieur.

Je suis toujours plongée dans mes pensées lorsque le cours de math commence. Je prends le temps d'observer les autres élèves à la recherche d'un quelconque indice me permettant de dire avec exactitude qu'il n'a rien dit.

Personne ne se moque...

Personne ne me regarde de travers...

Il semble que Tan' avait raison...

Le cours passe a une vitesse folle tandis que je réalise soudain que nous sommes le jour et le moment où j'ai le plus de chance – ou de malchance dans ce cas précis - de croiser Garrett.

J'ai sport après et je suis obligée d'aller à mon casier poser mon sac tandis que lui vient de finir une heure de permanence et a cours dans ce bâtiment ensuite.

Merde! J'aurais vraiment dû prendre mes précautions avant! Idiote!

Je suis toute à mes pensées lorsque je percute de plein fouet un torse divinement musclé. Je marmonne des excuses sans prêter attention à la personne. Il faut que je me dépêche si je veux avoir une chance de l'éviter.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal Kate, me dit le torse divinement musclé, enfin, son propriétaire.

Je relève la tête et écarquille les yeux. Merde!

\- Je te cherche partout depuis trois jours, j'ai cru que tu avais disparu.

\- Non je ne faisais que t'éviter... dis-je avant de m'en rendre compte et de poser ma main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Idiote!

Son rire clair et sonore se met à résonner dans le couloir et je me détends.

Il est si beau quand il rit.

Il me surprend à soupirer de bonheur – et probablement d'excitation aussi – et me fait un clin d'œil.

Est-ce que je peux mourir maintenant?

 _Non attends un peu, peut-être qu'il va te dire qu'il veut bien tenter le coup et te prendre sauvagement dans le placard à balais du second?_

Ok j'attends!

 _Cool... * se frotte les mains*_

Je me reprends tant bien que mal et me dirige vers mon casier. J'essaie de me donner une contenance même si je peux difficilement avoir plus honte qu'il y a trois jours.

Il me suit en silence et, d'un geste nonchalant – et extrêmement sexy inutile de préciser – il s'accoude sur le casier d'à côté.

\- Kate... soupire-t-il, je voulais te dire...

C'est à ce moment là que mon monde s'écroule.

Sa chemise s'est entrouverte et laisse voir son tee-shirt.

Tee-shirt blanc – limite transparent - hyper moulant mais ça n'a plus aucune importance.

 _Tiens? C'est nouveau ça?_

Ouais je sais... c'est nouveau...

Je suis juste attirée par le logo ainsi que les initiales.

Le logo... une bite stylisée – oui ça existe! - avec un gros signe STOP rouge dessus.

Les initiales NSBM... No Sex Before Mariage...

Il s'aperçoit de mon regard effaré, mes yeux exorbités, ma bouche grande ouverte - ma langue probablement pendante - et suit mes yeux.

\- C'est ce que je voulais te dire en fait... finit-il par déclarer.

Je ferme la bouche, m'essuie un peu de bave au passage d'un revers de la main et avale difficilement ma salive avant de me retourner vers mon casier.

Est-ce que je peux mourir maintenant?

 _Ouais vas-y c'est bon tu peux...Personne ne te prendra sauvagement aujourd'hui..._

Cool... enfin... façon de parler...


	3. 3 RDV

**Hello :)**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, j'ai pas répondu à vos messages et je m'en excuse, j'ai préféré poster un nouveau chapitre^^**

 **Mais j'ai tout lu et je suis ravie que cette histoire plaise encore à celles qui la découvrent ou re-découvrent!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- J'imagine que c'est pas vraiment ce que tu souhaitais… mais… je me disais…

J'ai toujours la tête dans mon casier et quand je m'aperçois que Garrett est en train de me parler, je me retourne vers lui pour lui faire face.

\- Enfin… si tu veux… je me demandais…

Il se contorsionne les mains et bégaye.

Est-ce que je suis si impressionnante que ça comme fille ?

 _Je pense qu'il est juste hyper timide en fait…_

Ouais… on dirait bien…

\- Ca te dirait de sortir avec moi vendredi soir, débite-t-il tout à coup.

Il pousse un long soupir et me sourit. On dirait qu'il vient de se décharger d'un sacré poids ! Il est tout rouge et transpirant.

 _La vache… pas très sex le Garrett là !_

C'est clair… Mais il est quand même canon avec ce sourire tu ne trouves pas ?

 _Si…_

\- Kate ?

\- Einh ? Je remue la tête pour sortir de ma conversation mentale interne. Tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi vendredi soir ?

Ah ! J'avais bien entendu.

\- Pas de sexe ?

Merde ! Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée…

Il se met à rire plus franchement et l'atmosphère se détend.

\- Non, pas de sexe… Une sortie seulement.

Je dois probablement bouder car il prend une moue super adorable.

\- D'accord…

\- Super ! S'exclame-t-il. Voici mon numéro, ajoute-t-il en me tendant un papier gribouillé. Envoie-moi un message pour que j'aie le tien ! A plus !

Quel enthousiasme !

 _Et sans rien de sexuel en plus…_

Malheureusement…

La sonnerie retentit et je réalise soudain que je dois traverser tout le lycée pour aller en sport.

Inutile de préciser que j'arrive encore plus essoufflée que si j'avais déjà commencé ma séance de torture sportive du jour…

\- T'étais où ? me demande Irina.

\- Garrett m'a invitée à sortir vendredi.

\- Et c'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

Je lui sers un haussement d'épaule. Faut vraiment que j'arrête avec ça !

\- Hum… pas vraiment… il portait un tee-shirt à l'effigie des NSBM…

\- T'es pas sérieuse ? Garrett ?

Elle a la bouche grande ouverte comme si elle cherchait à emmagasiner le plus d'oxygène possible afin de remporter un concours stupide incluant des bières dans une fraternité du campus d'à côté.

\- Si je te le dis… souffle-je dépitée.

\- Et tu vas quand même sortir avec lui ? T'es déjà frustrée sans ça, tu vas pas t'arranger ma veille !

\- Je sais… je crois que j'ai accepté sans réfléchir…

Soudain je réalise. Je suis frustrée rien qu'en le regardant évoluer de loin… Qu'en sera-t-il lorsque je l'aurai à portée de main sans pour autant pouvoir le toucher… le caresser… l'embrasser… le cajoler… le lécher… le…

 _Ok ! STOP !_

Ouais… vaut mieux !

\- T'inquiète pas Kate, une fois que Tan' et moi on se sera occupé de toi, il changera les lettres en MSBN !

Elle se met à rire comme une dératée.

Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle personnellement.

En fait, je comprends pas la blague…

\- Einh ?

Entre deux rires, elle m'explique :

\- Tu connais pas le groupe rival des NSBM ?

Je remue la tête pour lui signifier que non. Ils ont un groupe rival ? Genre guerre des gangs entre lycéens chastes et lycéens dépravés ?

\- Les MSBN ce sont les MORE SEX BEFORE NOON !

Ok… vu comme ça effectivement, ce groupe m'intéresse beaucoup plus que l'autre.

 _On signe où ?_

Tu crois qu'ils font aussi des Tee-shirts ?

 _Rho c'est cool ça ! C'est quoi leur logo à ton avis ?_

Si on suit la logique… une chatte stylisée avec un gros feu vert dessus non ?

 _Pas mal du tout !_

Ok ! STOP !

 _Ouais… vaut mieux !_

Le reste de la journée se passe normalement. Enfin, on ne peut plus normal me concernant.

Le soir en arrivant, j'envois un SMS à Garrett pour lui donner mon adresse.

La réponse fuse : « Je passe te chercher à 20h. xoxo »

Et je suis toute excitée rien que par le xoxo…

Ben ça promet !

Ma nuit est pleine de rêves érotiques incluant Garrett…

Moi…

Garrett et moi sous la douche…

Garrett et moi dans la voiture…

Garrett et moi au ciné…

Garrett en moi…

Moi sur Garrett…

Enfin, que des trucs sexuels en rapport direct avec Garrett… et moi…

Je suis une dépravée…

Pas besoin d'appartenance à un groupe pour le prouver…

Le vendredi soir arrive bien trop vite à mon goût.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a préparé et j'ai un peu peur.

Peur de ne pas me retenir de lui sauter dessus pour le violer…

Il est beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien !

Et moi… disons beaucoup trop hormonée pour son propre bien !

\- Tiens, mets ça ! me dit Irina.

Je regarde l'ensemble qu'elle me tend et me décompose.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

Elle hausse les épaules. On dirait que c'est une tare familiale.

\- Ecoute ce que je te dis et enfile ça. Je te jure qu'il va craquer.

Je regarde à nouveau l'ensemble et grimace.

\- ouais il va craquer et me jeter de la voiture, ça c'est sûr ! On dirait l'ensemble que portait mamie pour le mariage des parents !

\- On dirait pas Kate, c'est celui-là ! Rigole-t-elle.

Ok… elle est où la plaisanterie que je me marre moi aussi ? Non, sérieusement… la jupe droite couleur orangée avec la veste assortie, le tout fait d'une matière dont le nom ne doit même plus exister dans le dictionnaire de 2011, c'est pas un peu trop… mamie ?

\- Mets-le Kate ! Insiste Tanya.

Putain si elle s'y met elle aussi, je suis pas rendue !

\- Et dessous, tu mets ça ! Rajoute-t-elle.

Elle me tend des bas noirs avec porte-jarretelle, string noir en dentelle et soutien-gorge assorti.

Un sourire illumine mon visage, là, je suis d'accord.

\- Tu auras l'air d'une fille bien lorsque tu seras debout, m'explique Irina, mais dès que tu t'assiéras, il aura une vue imprenable sur les pinces du porte-jarretelle. Elle remue les sourcils de haut en bas pour que je note bien le sous-entendu salace. Et à toi de faire comme si de rien n'était bien sûr, il faut que ça paraisse naturel !

J'acquiesce avant d'enfiler la tenue complète mi-vierge-effarouchée mi-dévergondée-salace.

Le tout rend plutôt bien je trouve malgré que je sois plus en l'aise en jean taille basse et string bijou qui dépasse…

\- Tu es parfaite ! s'exclame Tanya.

Irina se frotte les mains.

\- Une vrai petite sainte nitouche cochonne ! Se marre cette dernière.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit au moment même où j'enfile mes talons aiguilles.

Je croise les doigts pour que la soirée soit à la hauteur de mes espérances !


	4. 4 VA

**Bonsoir!**

 **C'est un régal de vous lire à chaque chapitre! Vous allez faire mon dimanche^^**

 **Sinon je vous laisse avec mes deux ados (l'un en chaleur l'autre non^^) pour leur RDV!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lorsque je descends pour rejoindre mon rendez-vous de ce soir, mon père est déjà en train de le briffer sur la conduite à tenir.

\- Attention jeune homme! Hors de question de basculer les sièges de ta voiture en mode couchette! Le gronde-t-il.

 _Oh si pitié fais ça Garrett!_

Ouais... on peut toujours rêver!

\- Et retour avant minuit! Rajoute-t-il en brandissant son index comme une menace.

Il pourrait être menaçant à cet instant… sauf que mes sœurs et ma mère s'amusent à le singer dans son dos et c'est juste hilarant !

Voir ma mère exagérant son froncement de sourcil avec un doigt battant dans les airs et la bouche grimaçante qui imite exactement les paroles de mon paternel, c'est juste mémorable !

Mes sœurs ne sont pas en reste. Elles s'amusent à lui faire des grimaces dans le dos, tirant la langue, retroussant leurs lèvres sur leurs dents… qui pourrait croire à cet instant qu'Irina a seize ans et que Tanya en a dix-huit… et quarante cinq pour ma mère, ce qui est encore plus pathétique…

Je soupire de dépit et mon père me fusille du regard. Les trois femmes derrière lui sont à deux doigts de se pisser dessus de rire. Je réprime mon sourire et baisse les yeux. Si je les regarde, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de rire aussi.

Du coin de l'œil, je regarde Garrett qui étrangement réussit à garder son sérieux. Comment fait-il ça ?

\- Bonne soirée les enfants, s'adoucit mon père.

Il s'approche de Garrett et pose une main sur son épaule. Ce dernier grimace un peu de douleur, je suppose donc que mon père le tient fermement.

 _S'il savait…_

C'est clair… s'il savait que c'est moi et non lui qui ai des envies très perverses, il serait sûrement en train de me tordre le cou… ou il ferait juste une attaque… quoi que vu son endurance sexuelle, il a encore de beaux restes…

Je secoue la tête, peu encline à me laisser submerger par des images incluant mon père et ma mère nus…

 _Ils en ont de la chance…_

Oh ta gueule toi !

J'attrape la main de Garrett, une secousse électrique me traverse le corps de part en part à ce simple contact à tel point que je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder nos mains jointes totalement incrédule. Il me sort de ma contemplation en me tirant vers l'extérieur. Nous traversons le jardin et il m'ouvre la portière de sa voiture. Il fait le tour du véhicule.

\- Tu as une famille... commence-t-il en s'installant au volant.

\- Complètement barrée, le coupe-je.

Il sourit et fronce les sourcils:

\- J'allais dire sympa... Mais barrée convient aussi, je suppose.

Je lui souris timidement. Oui, ma famille est barrée. Et je l'aime comme ça. Le silence s'installe. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il semble nerveux, je ne comprends pas. Sa main s'avance pour changer de vitesse et son regard suit. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, sa bouche s'ouvre. Est-ce que c'est de la bave? L'instant d'après, il se reprend. Finalement, il n'a pas changé de vitesse. Pourquoi?

Puis je me souviens et un sourire diabolique prend place sur mon visage. Les porte-jarretelles.

Il gigote sur son siège.

Oh mon Dieu...

Je regarde son entrejambe et le renflement de son pantalon est plus que révélateur.

Toi mon gars, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps!

Garrett: 0 – Kate: 1

Je jubile.

\- Où va-t-on? Demande-je tout en lissant les pans de ma robe affreuse le plus innocemment possible.

Ca ne rate pas, son regard est attiré par les mouvements de mes mains. Je peux l'entendre déglutir. Il me semble même que sa pomme d'Adam se coince dans le bas de sa gorge.

\- Je dois...

Sa voix est aigüe, il a l'air d'un ado en train de muer. Il se racle la gorge, sa pomme d'Adam remonte.

Garrett: 0 – Kate: 2

\- Je dois déposer un carton de flyers pour mon groupe de ce soir et après je pensais aller manger au nouveau japonnais. Enfin, si tu aimes, s'empresse-t-il de dire.

Je grimace. Du poisson? Cru? Beurk.

\- On peut aller ailleurs aussi, enchaine-t-il en voyant ma mine dégoûtée à l'idée de manger des trucs pas finis d'être tués. Italien peut-être?

\- Les italiens ont pour habitude de cuire leur repas avant de le manger donc je préfère oui! Souris-je.

Il semble soulagé. A vrai dire, je le suis aussi.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire? Ton groupe de ce soir? Demande-je curieuse.

Il se met à rougir. Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal?

\- En fait, j'anime un groupe d'entraide le vendredi et j'ai donc échangé mon soir pour sortir avec toi mais je dois déposer le carton que j'avais prévu initialement.

\- Un groupe d'entraide?

\- Oui.

ok... visiblement il n'en dira pas plus à ce sujet...

\- Si tu veux, je peux t'attendre le temps de ta réunion, dis-je d'une voix veloutée tout en faisant courir mes doigts sur le haut de mes cuisses.

Une fois de plus, je l'entends déglutir. C'est limite si sa langue ne pend pas. C'est très agréable de voir que moi aussi j'ai une influence sur lui.

Garrett: 0 – Kate: 3

La soirée m'a l'air bien partie pour l'instant. Il est tendu. De partout. Ma conscience fait un triple-salto-arrière-retourné-renversé-je-retombe-sur-mes-pieds-sans-tomber à l'intérieur de ma tête. Moi je ne montre rien mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Le coup de la sainte nitouche cochonne est un franc succès.

Il s'arrête devant un bâtiment fait de préfabriqués, descend et fait le tour de la voiture pour m'aider à sortir.

L'instant d'après je me retrouve plaquée contre le véhicule, le souffle de Garrett dans le creux de mon cou.

Qu'est-ce que... ?

Mon nez dans son torse. Bordel il sent bon.

J'ai la tête qui tourne.

Je suis intoxiquée de par sa présence.

Mes yeux se ferment et je gémis parce que ce que je sens contre mon ventre c'est tout simplement...

Oh!

Mon!

Dieu!

Ma respiration se saccade tandis que ses mains emprisonnent mes bras au-dessus de ma tête.

Tout son corps me retient prisonnière contre la voiture.

La sensation du froid de la carrosserie et du chaud de son corps est déstabilisante. Et envoûtante. Et excitante. Et...

Il se rapproche encore plus de mon oreille et me murmure:

\- On peut être deux à jouer à ça Kate...

Il finit par sensuellement frotter son nez dans mon cou, m'envoyant des frissons dans tous le corps.

Oh!

Mon!

Dieu!

Avez-vous déjà vu comment une pieuvre jetait son encre pour se défendre d'un assaillant?

Ca correspond bien à la façon dont mon string s'est humidifié.

Un gros « plop ».

Mouillée.

Garrett: 1 – Kate: 3

Quoi qu'en étant parfaitement honnête, il méritait au moins 10 points pour ça.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigne, je chancelle sur mes jambes. Il m'aide à rester debout avec un espèce de sourire arrogant de gagnant que j'ai envie de lui arracher sur le champs.

 _Je croyais que tu le trouvais sexy quand il souriait?_

Oh toi ta gueule!

Il me prend la main, récupère un carton sur la banquette arrière et m'entraîne vers le bâtiment.

\- Attends-moi là, je reviens dans deux minutes.

Comme je ne dis rien, il me laisse seule.

Putain que vient-il de se passer? Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à m'en remettre... Mon string non plus d'ailleurs.

Je me demande si j'ai des piles en réserve pour « God Garrett »...

Au pire je piquerai celles de la télécommande...

Mes yeux se portent sur la vitrine à côté de la porte d'entrée. Je peux voir un calendrier et je m'approche.

C'est le planning des réunions. Intéressant. Alors... vendredi soir... Réunion V.A. …

Hein? C'est quoi les V.A. ?

Oh! il y a une légende! Voyons...

V.A. Pour Vierges Anonymes...

De quoi?

Ca existe ce genre de groupe?

Genre Alcooliques Anonymes pour les vierges?

Oh!

Mon!

Dieu!

Aucune chance qu'il flanche un jour...

Merde!

Garrett: 1 000 000 000 000 – Kate: Dead.


	5. 5 KO

**Hello :)**

 **A défaut d'un nouveau chapitre de la liste, je vous donne la suite et fin du rdv de mes deux ados préférés!**

 **Je sais je ne suis pas tendre avec Kate mais comme on dit qui aime bien châtie bien. Et disons que je l'aime beaucoup :D**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos messages vous n'imaginez pas la banane que j'ai chaque fois que mon téléphone annonce une nouvelle review.**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Un groupe d'entraide pour les Vierges Anonymes…

Vraiment un coup de massue…

Comment je vais faire pour le faire craquer moi maintenant ?

Ai-je encore une chance minime d'y arriver au moins ?

Mouais… rien n'est moins sûr maintenant…

Je claudique jusqu'à une chaise installée contre le mur de l'entrée. Réfléchissons aux options qui s'offrent à moi.

Petit un, je continue à m'acharner pour le faire craquer. Il m'aime bien quelque part sinon il ne m'aurait pas invitée à sortir avec lui.

Petit deux, j'arrête de lutter parce qu'au final, je suis frustrée et je vais visiblement le rester. Les V.A. m'ont achevées, c'est vraiment le cas de le dire.

Petit trois… ben j'en vois pas…

Donc au final, je n'ai que deux solutions et aucune des deux ne me semble valoir le coup. L'idéal serait bien évidemment qu'il sorte de son obsession « rester vierge jusqu'au mariage » mais si les portes jarretelles n'ont été d'aucune utilité, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai le faire changer à un moment ou à un autre…

Je pense que le mieux, autant pour – ou contre – ma frustration que pour le peu d'égo qu'il me reste, est de le laisser tranquille.

Après tout, je n'ai pas l'intention d'intégrer son groupe de vierges effarouchés dans l'immédiat alors nous deux, je suppose que c'est sans issue…

\- Tu es prête ?

Je lève les yeux vers la main tendue devant moi et la prends. Je ressens toujours ce courant électrique à son contact mais au lieu de m'enivrer, maintenant, ça me chagrine.

Il me tient la main jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la voiture et m'aide à monter.

Je lui offre un sourire contrit lorsqu'il referme derrière moi et fait le tour de la voiture.

C'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit si passionné par son truc de vierge.

Ou que je sois complètement obsédée par le sexe.

Au choix…

Il est quand même sacrément canon comme type.

Grand.

Brun ténébreux.

Des yeux verts perçants.

Musclé.

Propre sur lui.

Oui bizarrement ce dernier point est important. Je me souviens qu'Irina sortait l'an passé avec un Laurent qui sentait les œufs pourris des cheveux. Pas très glamour… enfin, chacune son truc je suppose…

\- Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il.

Ai-je mentionné sa voix sensuellement grave et son sourire ravageur de petites culottes ?

\- Ca va… dis-je dans un haussement d'épaule.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air… Dis-moi Kate, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je soupire.

\- A part me frustrer sexuellement, non, rien.

Sa mâchoire se décroche et il écarquille les yeux. Son regard descend alors le long de mes courbes pour atterrir et se fixer sur le haut de mes cuisses.

Je sais bien que le but en mettant mes dessous était de le faire craquer mais là, maintenant que ma décision de le laisser en paix est prise, ça me semble de trop et j'en suis mal à l'aise.

Je tire sur les pans de ma jupe de grand-mère pour l'abaisser. Il remonte ses yeux sur mon visage et me sourit tendrement avant de mettre le contact.

\- Tu dis toujours ce que tu penses ?

Quelle drôle de question…

\- Oui, toujours. Trop souvent d'ailleurs…

\- J'aime ça. C'est une qualité incroyable je trouve, même si parfois, ça doit te mettre dans des situations rocambolesques.

Rocambolesque ? Bordel on est au vingt et unième siècle, qui emploie encore ce mot ?

Je me mets à rire alors qu'il se gare devant le restaurant italien. Il se renfrogne un instant, il n'apprécie visiblement pas que je me moque de lui, puis secoue la tête avant de descendre et faire le tour de la voiture. Je l'observe tranquillement, un sourire nostalgique prend place sur mon visage.

Dommage…

Vraiment dommage…

Je sors et nous pénétrons dans le restaurant. L'odeur du pain et des pâtes fraiches assaille mes narines, je ferme les yeux pour profiter pleinement.

\- Garrett ! Ca fait longtemps ! s'exclame une voix nasillarde au possible et beaucoup trop enjouée à mon goût.

J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur une espèce de pétasse blonde maquillée à outrance qui dévore Garrett de ses yeux pernicieux.

C'est qui celle-là ?

\- Tu attends des amis ? tente-t-elle après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait que moi.

Bien essayé Barbie-pouffiasse.

\- Non, nous ne sommes que tous les deux, dit-il en prenant ma main.

Je sais que je ne devrai pas mais cette fille fait ressortir mes mauvais côtés. Je me rapproche de lui et colle ma poitrine contre son bras. La blondasse me fusille du regard et je lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

\- Oui, juste Garrett et moi, rajouté-je pour l'achever une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Bien ! Suivez-moi.

Son ton est sec et elle se retourne en claquant ses talons vertigineux sur le sol. Garrett m'offre un sourire d'excuse, je lâche sa main et me décolle de lui. C'était juste pour faire chier l'autre pouffe.

Il soupire et semble déçu. Je me demande bien ce qui lui prend d'ailleurs ! C'est lui qui ne veut pas de moi, enfin pas entièrement, pas moi !

Il tire ma chaise pour que je m'assoie. Sa galanterie est quelque peu exagérée je trouve. On dirait mon cousin avec ses habitudes moyenâgeuses. Je me suis toujours demandée comment sa femme pouvait supporter ça d'ailleurs.

L'autre blonde arrive pour tendre gentiment le menu à Garrett avant de me lancer le mien à la figure.

Oh tu veux jouer encore… très bien !

Je tends la main et commence à caresser la joue de Garrett. Il ouvre de grands yeux et lorsqu'il se rend compte du regard de tueuse de l'autre dindonne, il me fait un clin d'œil compréhensif.

\- Mon Garrettou, minaudé-je sensuellement en battant des cils, tu veux bien commander pour moi, je te fais EN-TIE-RE-MENT confiance ?

\- Bien sûr ma Katounette !

Argf ! Je grimace !

\- Katounette ? m'exclamé-je une fois bimbo partie.

\- Garrettou ? dit-il pour seule réponse.

J'hausse des épaules et me mets à rire.

\- Je suppose que c'est de bonne guerre alors !

Il se joint à moi et nous poursuivons la soirée ainsi. Il me commande des pâtes aux fruits de mer, il ne pouvait pas mieux choisir d'ailleurs et nous nous partageons un tiramisu en dessert. On discute de tout et de rien, on rigole beaucoup aussi. Je passe une très bonne soirée.

Je pense revenir sur ma décision. Enfin, pas entièrement bien sûr mais j'ai bien envie, vu comment je me sens à l'aise avec lui, de le garder près de moi. Un ami en quelque sorte. Pas tout de suite bien sûr, c'est encore trop frais et j'ai besoin de panser un peu les blessures qu'il a infligées à mon égo, mais dans le futur, pourquoi pas ? Et puis ce serait dommage de ne pas l'avoir sous la main ou à porté le jour où il comprendra que son groupe est un truc débile qui sert à rien non ?

\- Et bien qu'avons-nous là ? s'exclame une jeune fille brune en nous regardant.

Enfin, elle regarde Garrett… moi, elle me dévisage méchamment.

\- Linda, dit-il sèchement en hochant la tête.

Je sens que cette histoire va mal finir, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

\- C'est ta cousine ? demande-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Les oreilles me chauffent d'autant plus quand je vois derrière elle l'autre salope de serveuse.

Pétasse brune et pétasse blonde. J'en ai de la chance ce soir on dirait.

\- Pas que ça te regarde mais non, ce n'est pas ma cousine.

Elle lui sourit et approche sa main de son visage. Je boue intérieurement. Une partie de moi a envie de sortir de mon corps pour montrer à cette dinde c'est qui la patronne ici mais quelque chose me dit d'attendre un peu pour voir la suite.

Je serre les dents et les fesses tandis qu'elle lui caresse le visage de sa main de pouffiasse.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça Garrett la semaine dernière, minaude-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Si je me souviens bien d'ailleurs, tu m'as TOUT donnée de toi alors quelque part, ça me regarde.

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Garrett. Ma bouche s'ouvre sous le choc et j'en tombe ma cuillère qui fait un bruit fracassant en heurtant le sol.

Pétasse brune et pétasse blonde s'en vont en ricanant et tortillant du cul.

Je porte un regard méchant sur Garrett qui est tout rouge et qui se tasse sur sa chaise pour se faire tout petit.

Tu fais bien mon gars, fais-toi oublier !

\- Est-ce que t'es sorti avec elle ?

Mon ton est glacial.

\- Laquelle ?

Oh putain je vais le tuer.

\- Les deux Garrett ou l'une d'elle je m'en fous réponds-moi !

Je ne lève même pas le ton. Je suis vraiment trop en colère pour hurler. Je suis comme une cocotte minute prête à exploser. Une bombe atomique en puissance. Un tout petit élément déclencheur et il sera aux premières loges de l'apocalypse.

\- Je suis sorti avec les deux, lâche-t-il tout doucement en baissant la tête.

Je respire bruyamment par les narines. Ou les naseaux à ce niveau là !

\- Est-ce que tu as couché avec elles ?

Il va pour ouvrir la bouche mais je le coupe :

\- Ne me demande surtout pas laquelle Garrett, dis-je de toute ma colère contenue.

\- Oui… soupire-t-il. Avec les deux, oui.

C'est le choc. Pourquoi toute cette histoire de vierge et d'abstinence avec moi alors que la semaine passée, il en culbutait d'autres ?

Pourquoi ne veut-il pas simplement me culbuter moi ?

Non c'est vrai quoi !

\- Je veux que tu me ramènes. MAINTENANT ! finis-je par exploser.

On se lève, je n'attends même pas qu'il aille payer et sors directement pour patienter devant sa voiture. Il me rejoint, tête baissée et épaules rentrées. On monte dans la voiture en silence. On fait le chemin jusque chez moi dans ce même silence.

Je sens bien ses regards sur moi lorsqu'il s'arrête aux stops ou aux feux rouges mais je l'ignore, me demandant toujours pourquoi il ne veut pas me prendre violement sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Ou dans un fourré. Ou contre un arbre. Ou n'importe où d'ailleurs, pour ce que ça me dérangerait…

Je soupire tandis qu'il se gare dans mon allée.

J'attrape la poignée de la porte mais sa main me retient par le bras.

\- Laisse-moi m'expliquer Kate, implore-t-il.

\- J'ai vraiment pas envie de t'écouter Garrett.

Je me dégage de son emprise et sors du véhicule avant de claquer violemment la portière. Je le regarde un instant, il a l'air complètement K.O. et sonné.

Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi…

Je presse le pas en rentre à la maison. A peine la porte d'entrée refermée, j'entends sa voiture démarrer et je m'effondre au sol pour pleurer en paix.

Enfin, autant qu'on peut l'être dans cette famille de dingue…


	6. 6 MLLB

**Hello!**

 **Mon pauvre petit Garrettou vous n'avez pas été tendre avec lui!**

 **Dans l'fond il est pas méchant vous verrez!**

 **Mais si vous n'en voulez pas, tant pis je le garde pour moi mon petit ado plein d'hormones! (en relisant c'est limite pervers ce que je raconte… Mais c'est pas du tout dans ce contexte, promis bande d'esprits mal tournés!)**

 **Allez je vous laisse avec Kate et Tanya pour le retour à la maison et le fameux MLLB!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Je claque la porte au moment où les larmes commencent à s'écouler le long de mes joues. Je colle mon dos contre la porte, mes jambes me lâchent et je glisse lentement jusqu'au sol.

Tanya me trouve comme ça: la tête dans les genoux, couinant et geignant. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et, sans rien dire, elle passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me pelotonne tout contre elle et laisse aller mes larmes sans les retenir.

De mes deux sœurs, Tanya est celle de qui je suis la plus proche. Pas que je n'aime pas Irina mais elle a toujours des idées derrière la tête, elle a toujours deux coups d'avance et ne fait rien gratuitement, i chaque fois une contre partie. La main de ma sœur me caresse doucement les cheveux. Je ferme les yeux et profite de ce moment de plénitude.

\- Tu veux en parler? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce, presque maternelle en fait.

Je renifle péniblement tout en secouant la tête. Non je ne veux pas en parler, je me sens suffisamment humiliée pour l'instant. Je ferme les yeux et inspire un bon coup dans ses cheveux. Elle sent comme maman.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire si tu en as besoin?

J'acquiesce, toujours en silence. Je sais que je peux compter sur elle. Elle est peut-être superficielle et froide de prime abord mais elle est très à l'écoute et elle sait prendre soin des gens qu'elle aime. Elle sait aussi s'occuper des gens qu'elle déteste. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais beaucoup réfléchir avant de lui parler de Garrett parce qu'il est sûr qu'une fois qu'elle saura, il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de se servir de sa queue...

L'image de ma sœur s'acharnant à découper son service trois pièces au couteau à beurre me fait doucement sourire et apaise instantanément mon torrent de larmes.

Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?

C'était ça la solution pour me sentir mieux! C'est putain d'évident maintenant! Il me faut lui en mettre une! Ou deux... Il en mériterait même trois…

\- Allez viens, on allait regarder un film avec Irina dans ma chambre, me dit-elle en se levant et me tendant la main pour que j'en fasse de même.

\- Quel film? demandé-je en me relevant et m'essuyant les fesses car j'étais assise sur le tapis de l'entrée.

\- On voulait regarder Pretty woman...

Je grimace.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un bon plan les comédies romantiques...

\- Je crois pas non... mais regardez-le ensemble, c'est pas grave...

Je lui donne le fameux haussement d'épaule familial. Elle me sourit gentiment et finit par répondre:

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, viens, ça te changera les idées tu verras!

Elle me lance un clin d'œil malicieux. J'imagine qu'elle a trouvé LE film qui colle parfaitement à la situation et à mon état d'esprit. Je la suis dans la cuisine, elle devait être de corvée de pop corn quand je suis arrivée.

\- Ils sont où papa et maman?

Je saute pour m'installer sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je la regarde sortir le sucre et le chocolat liquide ainsi que le caramel. Je souris en la voyant préparer sa recette réconfort spéciale coups durs. Elle l'appelle son œuvre M.L.L.B.

\- Ils sont allés au ciné. Idée de dernière minute, dit-elle en avalant un pop corn. Maman a fait un flan à papa, soit disant qu'ils ne sortent pas assez seuls à seuls.

Elle prend une banane dans la coupe à fruit, la pèle et la dépose dans une assiette, sur le lit de caramel. Elle l'asperge de sucre glace puis de chocolat qu'elle a préalablement réchauffé au micro-onde. Elle se dirige vers le congélateur et en sort un pot de glace vanille. Elle fabrique deux boules qu'elle rajoute à se composition. En rangeant le pot de glace, elle en profite pour se munir de la chantilly qu'elle rajoute par-dessus le tout.

Fière d'elle, elle me présente l'assiette et me donne un couteau. Je regarde sa préparation et je me mets à rire.

\- Défoule-toi ma chérie! s'exclame-t-elle. Imagine qu'il s'agit de la queue de Garrett.

M.L.L.B… Massacre Lui La Bite.

Je pars dans un fou rire incontrôlable tandis que je m'acharne à découper la banane en minuscules petits morceaux, à taillader la glace et la laisser fondre. Je voyais souvent mes sœurs faire ça lorsqu'elles se faisaient lourder et franchement je les prenais pour des folles à chaque fois. Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt de démolir une composition de nourriture imitant une bite. Aujourd'hui, tout prend un sens nouveau. Je me sens tellement idiote et utilisée que me défouler sur une banane et deux boules est apaisant. C'est vrai que ça fait du bien et je regrette encore plus de ne pas lui avoir mis mon poing dans la gueule lorsque j'en avais l'occasion ce soir.

\- T'en mets du temps Tanya, putain qu'est-ce tu fous? hurle Irina du haut des escaliers.

Je l'entends descendre et mon rire s'arrête net. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tout serait différent si elle n'avait pas triché à ce stupide pari. Je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien dans le comportement bipolaire de Garrett mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Elle arrive dans la cuisine et fronce les sourcils en me voyant.

\- Déjà?

\- Ouais, dis-je simplement. Bon, on va le voir ce film?

Je donne un coup de rein et atterris au sol. Je m'empare de l'assiette massacrée et jette le contenu dans la poubelle. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi elle mettait du chocolat et du caramel vu qu'elles ne le mangeaient jamais après... La banane et la glace aurait dû être suffisant non?

Tanya prend le saladier rempli de pop corn, l'arrose allègrement de caramel et se dirige à l'étage. Je la suis, Irina derrière moi. Je sens son regard sur moi mais je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ma soirée avortée et encore moins avec elle.

Espérons que le film me changera les idées...


	7. 7 SAW

**Coucou!**

 **Merci pour tous vos messages sur le chapitre dernier, ne changez rien je vous adore!**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous laisse avec Katounette et ses interrogations internes.**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Ce matin j'ai du mal à me lever. Franchement, je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Mon week-end s'est super bien passé, ce qui est d'autant plus étonnant vu la manière dont il a commencé.

Tanya a choisi le film vendredi soir : SAW.

Sanglant.

Affolant.

Et Wow, super flippant.

Excellent choix.

Rien de tel pour me changer les idées.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis que Garrett était entré dans ma vie, j'ai rêvé que je le torturais de mille et une façons. Je dois bien avouer que je préfère quand même mes rêves érotiques au fait de lui découper les membres un à un mais c'est ce dont j'avais besoin sur le moment je suppose.

J'ai réussi, non sans mal je dois bien l'avouer, à ignorer la centaine d'appels de Garrett. Et ses SMS. J'avais besoin de digérer toute cette situation avant de pouvoir lui adresser la parole à nouveau. Un jour peut-être j'écouterai ses explications. Je sais que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à lui résister mais il faut que je sois forte. Il en va de mon égo et mon amour propre bon sang !

Aujourd'hui, je vais probablement le revoir et honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune envie.

En fait, j'ai peur.

Peur de lui céder.

Je suis beaucoup trop amoureuse pour mon propre bien. Le type m'a bien prise pour une conne et moi je veux toujours de lui! Je ne tourne définitivement pas rond!

Des coups portés à ma porte m'obligent à replier la couette sur ma tête, je déteste le matin et celui-ci ne fait pas exception.

\- T'es réveillée sœurette?

Je fais un léger "Mmmhummm".

\- J'ai fais des crêpes, dépêche-toi si tu veux qu'il t'en reste. Papa et Irina sont déjà en bas...

Là je grogne. Si ces deux-là investissent la cuisine, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me manier le cul si je veux avoir des crêpes de Tanya. C'est la spécialiste cuisine de la maison. Irina c'est le bricolage. Moi c'est la décoration. Papa la mécanique et maman gère le reste d'une main de fer.

Je m'étire vite et me lève. J'enfile les premières fringues qui me passent sous la main, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire un effort.

Mon téléphone vibre sur ma table de chevet et je décroche par réflexe sans réfléchir. Je me fustige intérieurement en entendant la voix de Garrett :

\- Je t'en supplie Kate ne raccroche pas ! implore-t-il.

Entendre sa voix après deux jours de silence me donne des palpitations. Putain pourquoi faut-il que je sois amoureuse de ce menteur pathétique?

\- Ecoute Garrett, j'ai pas envie de t'entendre là maintenant alors lâche-moi un peu ! dis-je d'une voix chevrotante.

Il pourrait presque me rire au nez tellement je suis peu convaincante !

\- Quand alors ?

Sa question me prend au dépourvu. Quand quoi ? Un son inexplicablement bizarre sort de ma bouche :

\- Hein ?

\- Quand accepteras-tu de m'écouter ? Je suis prêt à attendre tu sais… alors quand ?

Comme si je le savais !

\- J'en ai aucune idée !

Je m'énerve mais simplement parce que s'il me le redemande, je serai incapable de lui dire non.

\- Bien… je suppose… marmonne-t-il. J'attendrai dans ce cas.

Il semble très sûr de lui tout à coup.

\- Euh… d'accord. A bientôt alors.

Et je raccroche avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de rater quelque chose en ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'expliquer ?

Je souffle d'exaspération et descends déjeuner.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine, la première chose que je regarde c'est le plat de crêpes. Ca va, il m'en reste.

Irina me lance un regard interrogatif tout en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Je sais qu'elle se demande ce que j'ai depuis deux jours. J'ai parlé à Tan' un peu, entre les lignes disons. Je lui ai juste dit qu'il n'était pas celui que je pensais, c'est tout. Elle me fait un grand sourire encourageant et je m'approche de papa, me baisse pour qu'il m'embrasse le front comme il le fait tous les jours depuis ma naissance je pense.

\- Comment va ma fée? me demande-t-il.

Tanya est sa reine, Irina sa princesse et moi sa fée. Je sais que ça peut paraître gamin ou puéril mais j'aime être la fée de mon papa. Je lui souris:

\- Très bien papa!

\- Et ton rendez-vous avec... hum...

Je sais qu'il fait semblant de chercher pour montrer qu'il prend les rendez-vous de ses filles à la légère mais il n'en est rien.

\- Euh... Garrett?

Entendre son prénom après deux jours de tabous me fait un peu mal. J'imagine que la douleur s'estompera à mesure que les jours défileront pour finir par totalement disparaitre à un moment donné. Le plus tôt possible j'espère.

\- Très bien papa, mens-je.

\- Et vous allez vous revoir bientôt? Il a l'air d'un gars bien ce Garrett... rajoute-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas papa. On verra! dis-je nonchalamment tout en attrapant ma première crêpe que je tartine de Nutella.

Je ne trompe que lui. Tan' sait déjà que c'est tout vu et même si elle n'a rien dit ou rien laissé paraître lorsqu'elle m'a vue pleurer, je suis presque sûre qu'elle ne va pas se gêner pour aller lui dire deux mots. Par contre le regard que me lance Irina me laisse perplexe. Au départ, j'y vois de la suspicion par rapport à mon mensonge, puis un éclair de compréhension passe dans ses yeux et elle finit par baisser la tête dans son bol en triturant sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents. C'est définitivement l'attitude "j'ai quelque chose à cacher dont je me sens incroyablement coupable".

Je fronce les sourcils à son intention mais le reste du petit déjeuner se déroule sans qu'elle ne relève la tête. Je surprends le regard de Tanya sur moi et elle acquiesce. Elle aussi a vu qu'Irina cachait quelque chose.

Bizarre...

Très bizarre...


	8. 8 PDBDM

**Coucou les filles!**

 **Vous avez été plusieurs à remarquer la louchitude d'Irina (si si c'est un mot mdr). Oui elle a quelque chose à se reprocher c'est sûr mais quoi ?**

 **Vous n'aurez malheureusement pas la réponse dans ce chapitre (bah non trop facile sinon^^) ni dans le suivant (de mémoire mais comme je me fais vieille c'est pas du 100%) mais dans celui d'après (toujours de mémoire^^)**

 **Allez je vous laisse avec Katounette et Garrettou (je le n'aime trop dans ce chapitre^^) et je vous dis bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tanya est au volant, Irina a ses côtés et moi derrière. Je sens le regard suspicieux de cette dernière sur moi mais elle le détourne dès que je le croise.

Ce n'est pas normal. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans son attitude.

Tanya se gare devant le lycée. Je soupire avant de descendre au ralenti. J'attrape mon sac et le jette sur mon épaule. Je croise le regard de ma jeune sœur qui baisse la tête et part de son côté sans un mot.

\- Elle est vraiment bizarre, me dit Tan' en arrivant à mes côtés.

\- Ouaip... depuis ce matin tu as remarqué?

\- Oui...

Elle fronce les sourcils et nous regardons Irina s'éloigner. A un moment, elle se tourne vers nous et lorsqu'elle voit qu'on l'observe, elle se retourne vivement et accélère le pas.

\- Tu lui as dit quelque chose?

Je secoue la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas lui avoir adressé la parole depuis vendredi... Je lui en veux toujours d'avoir triché au pari.

\- Il y a autre chose, dit-elle en avançant vers notre premier cours de la matinée.

\- T'as remarqué toi aussi son air coupable?

\- Hun hun! C'est louche! Allez viens, on va être en retard!

Elle m'attrape par le bras et m'entraine vers son groupe de copain. Tanya n'a pas d'amies filles. Elle n'a jamais supporté les filles. Enfin, les filles ne l'ont jamais supportée pour être exacte. Elle est belle, rivale potentielle, et très franche, ce qui passe moyen quelques fois. Par contre, des amis garçons, elle n'en manque pas. Et contrairement aux rumeurs du lycée, elle n'est sortie qu'avec un ou deux d'entre eux.

Irina par contre, c'est tout l'opposée. Elle est sortie avec la moitié de la gente masculine du lycée et pourtant aucune rumeur fondée ou non ne court sur elle. Probablement due au fait qu'elle est aussi amie avec les filles populaires qui font la pluie et le beau temps dans ce lycée.

Nous sommes toutes les trois dans la même classe. Moi dans la bonne section par rapport à mon âge, Tanya a redoublé et Irina a sauté une classe.

Autant dire que c'est une bonne chose dans nos bons jours, lorsque notre relation sororale est au beau fixe et un véritable cauchemar lorsque nous sommes en guerre les unes contre les autres.

Je dis bonjour à tous ces gars qui se pâment devant ma sœur. En plus d'être belle, elle a un an de plus et dans leurs cerveaux étriqués, ça veut dire chaudasse... enfin, pas vraiment dans leurs cerveaux.

Marc profite de mon bonjour pour me mettre une main au cul mais je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'il est plaqué violemment contre le mur du bâtiment de science.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends? hurle mon sauveur.

Je reprends mes esprits et réalise que Garrett qui fait deux têtes de plus que Marc est en train de l'étrangler avec son avant-bras en le plaquant contre le mur. Garrett est rouge de colère, Marc rouge de suffocation et il secoue ses pieds qui ne touchent plus le sol pour tenter vainement de se dégager.

Je devrais être offusquée, me demander ce qu'il lui prend mais en fait je n'ai qu'une envie: qu'ils se battent. Je trouve ça tellement excitant qu'on se batte pour moi que je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ma bouche.

Garrett se tourne alors vers moi et me sourit victorieux.

C'est là que ma réaction devient enfin normale. Je pince mes lèvres, serre les dents et les poings avant de lui jeter un regard furieux et de partir sans me retourner.

J'entends Garrett me crier de l'attendre mais je fais un signe dédaigneux de la main pour le dissuader de se lancer à ma poursuite.

Ce qui vient de se passer ne fait que confirmer que je suis incapable de lui résister. Ou alors avec beaucoup de difficultés...

Je soupire en entendant l'écho des talons aiguilles de Tanya me poursuivre.

\- C'était quoi ça? dit-elle en ralentissant une fois à ma hauteur.

Je hausse les épaules et elle m'attrape le bras pour me retourner face à elle:

\- Kate? gronde-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi? réponds-je sur le même ton.

\- C'était quoi ça? répète-t-elle en me menaçant de son regard super... ben menaçant...

\- Ca quoi?

Elle prend une grande inspiration, comme pour se calmer. Ok ça pue quand elle fait ça! Le calme avant la tempête je dirai...

\- Ca! elle montre l'entrée du bâtiment avec son doigt. Garrett chevalier servant en armure blanche?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Tu m'as bien dit que votre rendez-vous s'était mal passé?

Elle fronce les sourcils et je grince des dents.

\- Kate?

\- En fait il m'a menti. Ce truc de vierge c'est faux, il s'est juste foutu de ma gueule.

Elle pousse un cri d'effroi. Personne ne touche à ses sœurs sans représailles. Elle commence à se diriger vers la sortie et cette fois, c'est moi qui la retiens.

\- Laisse tomber Tan... Viens, on va être en retard.

Elle grogne mais me suit sans opposer de résistance.

Les cours défilent à une allure exagérément lente. J'ai réussi à éviter Garrett tout le reste de la journée sans avoir eu à m'enfermer dans le placard à balai du second ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose. Bon, j'ai fait un détour monstre pour aller en sport. Matière où j'ai retrouvé Irina qui m'a superbement ignorée.

Définitivement quelque chose de louche avec elle.

Je sors de la douche et vais m'habiller dans les vestiaires. J'entends des filles glousser mais je n'y fais plus attention. Elles font toujours ça... glousser... piailler... et toujours au détriment des autres...

Un nom attire mon attention cependant. Elles parlent de Garrett et je tends l'oreille.

\- C'est Linda qui ma l'a dit ! s'exclame la première.

\- Il n'est pas censé sortir avec elle ?

\- Ben si… sauf qu'il était avec la Denali vendredi soir !

\- Ah oui ? Avec laquelle ? demande la seconde.

\- Kate je crois. Enfin, elle ou une autre de ses sœurs c'est pareil, il est tombé bien bas ! lui répond-elle tout en sortant des vestiaires.

Je soupire et finis de ranger mes affaires avant de sortir. Je passe les portes battantes du gymnase et stoppe net devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

P.D.B.D.M… Putain De Bordel De Merde…

* * *

 **Alors à votre avis ? Qu'est-ce que Katounette a bien pu voir ?**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos théories, soyez folles mdr!**

 **A bientôt pour la suite!**


	9. 9 WTF

**Hello hello!**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos messages (je n'ai pas répondu aujourd'hui, faut que j'avance sur la liste pour vous poster ça au plus vite!) mais j'ai tout lu et je vous adore!**

 **Ce chapitre est vraiment court, le suivant le sera encore plus mais il arrivera vite aussi!**

 **Allez je vous laisse avec Katounette^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je reste là, bouche bée et incapable du moindre mouvement. Je suis figée, littéralement, et j'ai beau me questionner intérieurement, je n'arrive pas à expliquer la scène qui se joue devant moi.

Je les observe, Garrett et Irina, debout l'un en face de l'autre en plein milieu de la cour. Ils ont une conversation tout ce qu'il y a de plus houleuse. Ma sœur fait de grand gestes vagues avec ses mains tandis que Garrett prend l'arrête de son nez entre les doigts comme pour s'empêcher d'exploser. Je peux entendre Irina crier bien que de là où je me tiens, je n'entends absolument rien à ce qu'ils se disent.

Un instant Garrett montre du doigt la direction dans laquelle je me trouve. Instinctivement, je me baisse. Je suis normalement bien cachée derrière la haie d'arbuste mais on ne sait jamais. Même si je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent je suppose que je suis le sujet principal de leur discorde.

Le bruit d'une branche qui craque dans mon dos me fait sursauter. Je plaque une main contre mon cœur et me retourne vivement pour tomber nez à nez devant le sourire compatissant de Tanya.

\- Putain tu m'as foutu les boules! Je souffle de soulagement mais je la fusille du regard histoire de lui montrer qu'elle m'a vraiment fait peur. Ca fait longtemps que t'es là? lui dis-je en montrant Irina et Garrett du menton.

\- Mon cours a fini plus tôt et je voulais venir vous chercher. Je suis là depuis le début.

\- Et ça fait longtemps?

Elle se retourne vers eux et sourit machiavéliquement.

\- C'est lui qui lui est tombé dessus à la sortie du cours de sport, ça doit bien faire dix minutes, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

J'arque un sourcil l'incitant à continuer mais elle me sourit à nouveau avant de se retourner vers eux. Putain va-t-il falloir que je lui tire les vers du nez? Les deux autres se disputent toujours, cette fois c'est Garrett qui hausse le ton et Irina qui prend un air outré que je ne lui connais que trop bien. C'est son air "je suis offusquée que tu puisses penser ça de moi même si tu as raison". Y a pas à chier, parfois elle mériterait un Oscar.

\- Et tu as entendu quelque chose?

\- Oui, répond-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Je roule des yeux. Ce qu'elle peut être exaspérante parfois.

\- Et? m'énervé-je.

Elle tourne la tête.

\- Et quoi? demande-t-elle innocemment.

\- Putain Tan' tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

Elle se met à rire franchement, la moquerie illuminant ses yeux. La réponse est claire, oui elle le fait exprès. Je souffle mais je ne peux cacher mon amusement et je tente tant bien que mal de retenir le sourire qui commence à s'afficher sur mes lèvres.

\- Ils se disputent à ton sujet, finit-elle par dire.

Je reprends mon sérieux tout à coup tandis qu'elle poursuit.

\- J'ai entendu Garrett dire qu'il allait tout t'avouer et Irina le menacer de le couler s'il osait te dire la vérité.

Un hoquet de stupeur franchit mes lèvres. Je regarde de nouveau ma sœur et le gars de mes rêves. Irina le menace de l'index, ses sourcils sont froncés de mécontentement et sa bouche se transforme en une ligne droite et dure. Elle pose son index sur le torse de Garrett en le tapant et il recule de surprise. Un sentiment de jalousie profonde m'assaille. Je grogne sans m'en rendre compte tandis que Tanya se met à rire de nouveau.

\- Tu es jalouse?

Bien que ça me fasse bien chier de l'avouer, vu ma réaction je peux difficilement le nier. J'acquiesce en silence, c'est déjà suffisamment la honte, pas besoin d'en rajouter!

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a à cacher... dit-elle dans un soupir.

\- Moi aussi...

Je regarde ma jeune sœur s'éloigner de quelques pas et Garrett lui hurler quelque chose. Il a l'air vraiment en colère, il serre la mâchoire à tel point que je vois quasiment les jointures de ses maxillaires devenir blanches. Irina se retourne vivement vers lui, les mains formant un poing, d'un pas vif elle se rapproche de lui et rien que de voir la fureur dans ses yeux, je peux dire que ça pue pour Garrett.

Evidemment, ça ne rate pas, à peine se trouve-t-elle devant lui qu'elle lui balance son poing dans la figure, nous faisant sursauter Tanya et moi sous le coup de la surprise.

Garrett recule de quelques et je peux lire sur ses lèvres le What The Fuck qu'il murmure tout en portant la main à sa joue qui rougit à vue d'œil.

* * *

 **Qui qui veut soigner Garrettou ?!**


	10. 10 DPR

**Hello :)**

 **Ce sera le chapitre le plus court de toute l'histoire (qui arrive à sa fin d'ailleurs, plus que 4 chapitres^^).**

 **Je vous dis un grand merci pour tous vos messages, vous faites ma journée à chaque fois :)**

 **Allez je vous laisse avec les 3 sœurs, c'est ambiance dans la voiture mdr**

 **Et le chapitre suivant vous aurez ENFIN les explications^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Nous sommes dans la voiture en direction de la maison. Cette fois c'est moi qui suis devant à côté de Tanya qui conduit.

Je descends le pare soleil afin d'observer ma jeune sœur grâce au miroir de courtoisie. Elle se ronge nerveusement les ongles et à cette allure-là, elle va bientôt se bouffer la peau des doigts. Elle observe le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture, le regard hagard, perdu dans le vague et je sais qu'elle est en pleine réflexion. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être dans sa tête en cet instant et savoir à quoi elle pense.

Nous avons un plan avec Tanya. Nous allons faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si nous n'avions pas vu qu'elle se disputait avec Garrett et dès demain, j'irai demander des explications à ce dernier.

Si Tan' a bien entendu, il a envie de me dire la vérité et je dois avouer maintenant qu'il me tarde de l'entendre. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais leur bataille et surtout la gifle qu'il s'est prise a sacrément piqué ma curiosité.

Des hypothèses, toutes plus douteuses les unes que les autres, se bousculent dans ma tête. Peut-être qu'ils sortent ensemble. Peut-être qu'ils sont sortis ensemble. Peut-être qu'ils veulent sortir ensemble. Peut-être qu'il est amoureux d'elle ou elle de lui. Peut-être qu'elle est allée le voir pour me venger. Ou pour lui dire de ne plus m'approcher.

En clair, je nage en plein brouillard et Tanya est dans le même cas.

Je finis par soupirer, sortant Irina de sa contemplation extérieure. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et la culpabilité déforme ses traits.

Bordel de dieu qu'est-ce que tu as fait Irina? ne peux-je m'empêcher de penser.

Comme si elle m'avait entendu, elle baisse le regard pour observer ses doigts avant de se remettre à les bouffer nerveusement.

Finalement, nous arrivons à la maison et chacune monte dans sa chambre en silence. Les parents nous regardent bouche bée du salon en nous voyant grimper les escaliers sans un mot et je suppose qu'ils ont haussé familièrement les épaules lorsque nos portes ont claqué les unes derrière les autres.

Seule dans ma chambre, je m'écroule sur mon lit. Je récupère mon téléphone dans ma poche et tape un sms à Garrett.

 ** _Je te donne une seule chance de m'expliquer. Mieux vaut pour toi me dire la vérité car tu n'en auras pas d'autre occasion. RDV demain, première pause sur le parking._**

J'hésite quelques minutes et finalement je l'envoie. La réponse fuse:

 ** _C'est promis, merci. A demain._**

C'est soulagée que j'attaque mes devoirs. Je m'y plonge entièrement, refusant de commencer à gamberger sur les révélations de demain. Je ne veux pas me prendre la tête de suite au risque de passer une nuit blanche et il est hors de question que je ressemble à un zombie demain aussi, aujourd'hui a été suffisant, inutile que j'en rajoute dans la DPR ou plus communément appelée Dépression Post-Rupture.

* * *

 **Pas mal d'entre vous ont déjà une bonne idée de ce que cache Irina alors je vais pas vous demander vos avis sur la question.**

 **J'aimerai plutôt savoir ce que vous avez fait de pire pendant une DPR ?**

 **Pour ma part, et j'en suis pas super fière, j'ai séduit le meilleur ami du gars qui avait eu l'audace de me larguer (mdr j'avais 17 ans hein^^). Et quand j'ai bien foutu la merde entre eux je l'ai jeté comme une vieille chaussette…**

 **J'avoue, c'était pas mon plus beau moment… LOL^^**

 **Allez racontez-moi tout!**


	11. 11 QDLG

**Coucou!**

 **Voilà LE chapitre que vous attendez toutes: les explications de Garrettou :)**

 **On arrive à la fin et même si elle était écrite depuis longtemps ça me fait tout drôle lol.**

 **En tout cas, merci pour vos messages, j'adore vous lire!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Etrangement, lorsque mon réveil sonne, je n'ai pas la tête dans le cul. Une grande première j'ai envie de dire.

Tanya arrive pour me réveiller comme elle le fait tous les matins et sa tête est juste à mourir de rire. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise et sa mâchoire se décroche. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois depuis des lustres que je suis éveillée avant qu'elle ne me secoue. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire et elle avale difficilement sa salive avant de me le rendre.

\- Pancakes? demandé-je en m'étirant avant de faire craquer mes orteils les uns après les autres.

Ma sœur frissonne, elle a horreur quand je fais ça.

\- Non, gaufres ce matin, dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits et me souriant.

\- Cool! J'arrive!

Je saute du lit sous son regard éberlué. Elle finit par secouer la tête en souriant et sort de la pièce en silence. Je suis de bonne humeur ce matin. J'ai bien dormi et je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Le petit déjeuner se déroule en silence sous les regards surpris de mon père et d'Irina qui m'observent comme si j'avais un troisième œil ce matin. Bon, j'imagine que me voir sourire de si bonne heure est quelque chose qu'ils ne voient pas souvent… pour ne pas dire jamais si je veux être totalement honnête.

Je peux sentir la nervosité d'Irina monter de plusieurs crans sur le chemin du lycée. Encore une fois je voudrais être dans sa tête afin de savoir ce qu'elle me cache. Heureusement, dans deux petites heures, je devrais être fixée.

Ce sont les deux heures les plus longues de ma vie ! Le temps passe à une lenteur exaspérante et je me surprends même à compter mentalement les secondes qui s'écoulent. Le prof d'histoire me reprend à quatre reprises car je suis désespérément en train de regarder la pendule qui semble marcher à l'envers pour me narguer ouvertement.

Je soupire et saute de ma chaise en même temps que la sonnerie annonçant l'intercours retentit. Tanya me dévisage un instant avant de hocher la tête de compréhension. Je lui souris et m'éclipse en courant littéralement vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Je pense avoir bousculé au moins quatre personnes au moment où j'arrive enfin sur le parking. Là où tout à commencé j'ai envie de dire.

Une semaine plus tôt j'étais en train de lire à Garrett ce texte débile écrit par mes sœurs. Ce dernier se tient d'ailleurs à l'endroit même où il s'est arrêté lorsque je l'ai hélé la dernière fois.

Ca me fait tout drôle de me trouver en face de lui.

\- Salut, souffle-t-il en souriant timidement.

\- Salut, ca va ?

J'essaie de faire en sorte de garder ma voix normale mais elle finit par trembloter sur la fin de ma phrase.

\- Ca ira mieux quand je t'aurais tout dit… Je sais pas trop par où commencer en fait…

\- Par le début c'est toujours mieux ! m'exclamé-je.

Il me sourit doucement tandis que je me recule pour m'asseoir sur le capot de sa voiture. Il se poste devant moi et nerveusement commence à arpenter le sol de gauche à droite, une main tirant ses cheveux.

Là de suite, je m'en fous un peu de ce qu'il a à me dire.

J'ai juste envie d'être sa main.

De toucher ses cheveux.

De caresser son crâne.

Je me mets à nous imaginer, nus, l'un contre l'autre. Rien n'a d'importance autour de nous. Le paysage qui nous entoure est flou. Tout ce que je parviens à distinguer correctement, ce sont ses mains sur mon corps avide de ses caresses. Sa bouche me dévorant petits morceaux par petits morceaux. Ses gémissements tandis que ma plante de pied remonte de son mollet à sa cuisse. Sa verge tendue juste à proximité…

\- C'était un QDLG ! hurle-t-il tout en s'arrêtant pour me regarder avec inquiétude.

Je sursaute comme une dingue, et il se met à sourire lorsqu'il aperçoit mes joues rosies et mon regard fiévreux sur une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Je me lèche même les lèvres lorsque cette précédente partie de son anatomie se met à pointer à travers son jean.

Mal à l'aise, il se la replace sans aucune discrétion, tirant sur son pantalon pour tenter de cacher lamentablement sa mi-molle.

C'est à mon tour de sourire jusqu'à ce que je me rends compte de ce qu'il vient de m'avouer. Un QDLG ?

D'un coup de rein, je me retrouve avec grâce au sol, sur mes pieds. Je me plante devant lui, les poings serrés sur les hanches, le corps tendu et le regard menaçant. Il recule tout en levant les mains en guise de défense. Oh non mon coco tu t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement !

\- Un Que De La Gueule ? Tu es sorti avec moi sur un QDLG ?

Je hurle à tel point que nous devenons très vite le centre d'attention de quelques lycéens qui, depuis que Riley a quitté l'établissement menottes aux poignets pour exhibitionnisme, sont en manque de ragots croustillants à se mettre sous la dent. Une ronde commence même à se former autour de nous, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que l'on se fritte.

\- No… commence-t-il avant que d'un geste du doigt je ne lui demande de se taire.

Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de lancer à la populace avide d'indiscrétions :

\- Barrez-vous avant que j'en sélectionne un pour taper sur l'autre !

Etrangement, je suis d'un calme olympien. Inspirant et expirant lourdement et bruyamment par les naseaux. Oui parce que là je dois très certainement avoir l'air d'un taureau prêt à charger. Manquerait plus que je me mette à faire racler mon pied sur le sol. Les badauds commencent à se disperser et mon corps se détend même si à l'intérieur je boue de rage. J'ai l'impression que tout mon sang s'enflamme à l'intérieur de mes veines. Je suis un volcan au bord de l'éruption et Garrett va s'y brûler les ailes.

\- Alors ? hurlé-je de plus belle le faisant sursauter à son tour. Tu es sorti avec moi parce qu'on t'a mis au défi de le faire ?

\- Nooooooonnnn ! s'offusque-t-il.

\- Ben c'est quoi alors ?

Je commence à m'approcher de lui, mon pas est lourd de reproches. Il recule en rythme avec mon avancée mais très bientôt il se heurte à une voiture. Je ne pensais vraiment pas être aussi impressionnante et menaçante et, l'espace d'un instant, je m'auto-satisfais de ma prouesse, avant de me reprendre lorsqu'il se met à balbutier ses explications :

\- Je t'ai repéré bien avant toi, dit-il craintif.

D'un geste de la main, je l'incite à poursuivre.

\- L'année dernière, en venant chercher mes papiers d'inscription, je t'ai vue. Tu te tenais là-bas exactement, sourit-il en montrant le gros chêne planté au milieu de la cours, sous l'arbre car il pleuvait à verse. Et je t'ai observée longuement jeter des regards inquiets vers le ciel menaçant, ton nez s'est froncé en une mimique adorable lorsque tu as réalisé que l'accalmie n'arriverait pas de si tôt. Ensuite tu as regardé ta montre et tu as souri, poursuivit-il nostalgiquement. Je me souviens m'être dit que c'était le plus beau sourire que j'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie.

Bêtement, je fais la même chose, je souris. Il semble parti dans ses souvenirs de ce jour de pluie et tandis que je l'observe, lui et son sourire bienheureux, je ne peux m'empêcher de craquer à nouveau pour ce garçon.

\- Puis tu as fait un petit bond sur toi-même avant de t'élancer et courir gracieusement sous la pluie battante.

Il secoue la tête et soupire avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Depuis ce jour, je suis comme… obsédé par toi…avoue-t-il inquiet.

Il grimace. Bon, d'accord, quelque part c'est un peu terrifiant d'être l'objet d'une obsession mais en même temps moi je le suis – obsédée - par lui donc j'imagine que c'est une bonne chose non ?

\- Alors il y a dix jours je me suis dit qu'il me fallait tenter ma chance… et je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre alors j'ai demandé à Irina. Je pensais être subtil mais visiblement pas assez… soupire-t-il sûrement parce qu'il ne connait pas ma sœur comme MOI je la connais.

Elle et ses dix coups d'avance sur les autres…

\- Et avant que je m'en aperçoive, j'avais un QDLG à honorer… ensuite tu es venue me lire ton texte, un sourire fier se dessine sur son visage en même temps que ses sourcils se soulèvent, lourds de sous-entendus salaces. Et tout s'est enchaîné très vite…

\- Tu lui as dit quoi exactement ? demandé-je calmée pour de bon en m'appuyant à mon tour à ses côtés contre la voiture.

Il tourne la tête dans ma direction et me répond :

\- Une phrase du genre « c'est pas comme si je pouvais lui faire croire que je serai vierge jusqu'au mariage »…

Un soupir de dédain franchir mes lèvres. C'est du Irina tout craché ça, il lui a tendu une perche et elle s'est tapée le record olympique au saut, les doigts dans le nez et la plume dans le cul.

\- Je voulais tout te dire au restau mais j'ai manqué de temps…

Je le regarde dans les yeux et n'y décèle aucune trace de mensonge. En même temps, depuis une semaine il ne fait que me mentir et je n'ai rien vu alors…

Je me redresse pour me planter en face de lui.

\- Et le coup du t-shirt et du groupe ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Il se met à rire mais ce n'est pas d'amusement, c'est plutôt de soulagement.

\- J'ai un tuteur en math qui fait parti de ce groupe, il m'a juste prêté son t-shirt quelques minutes. Et pour le groupe, disons qu'un hasard total a fait qu'il a oublié son carton de prospectus dans ma voiture ce jour-là…

Je sursaute en entendant mon téléphone sonner dans ma poche. Je le sors de mon jean pour voir qui me dérange et la photo de Tanya clignote sur mon écran. Etant donné qu'elle a pour mission d'occuper Irina loin de Garrett et moi, le fait qu'elle m'appelle signifie qu'elle ne l'a plus sous surveillance.

Ca fait légèrement espion mais Irina est l'ennemie dans le cas présent et elle est capable de tout, la preuve en est son défi qui a faillit tourner en pugilat entre Garrett et moi.

\- Oui ? dis-je en décrochant.

 _\- Elle vous a calculé, un idiot a balancé qu'il vous avez vus sur le parking en train de vous charcler sévère… elle arrive !_

Pourquoi ne sont-ils jamais capable de fermer leurs gueules dans ce lycée ?

\- Ok je la vois…

Je soupire avant de raccrocher sans quitter des yeux ma jeune sœur qui arrive toute furibonde.

Oh toi… tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre CREPAGE DE CHIGNON ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Alors que pensez-vous des explications de mon Garrettou ?**

 **Et du coup qu'avez-vous déjà fait sur un QDLG ?**

 **Pour moi je devais avoir 14 ans et on m'a mis au défit de piquer du vernis dans un magasin de maquillage. Vu ma chance légendaire, je me suis** **bien évidemment** **fait choper. Ils ont menacé d'appeler mes parents mais bon pour un vernis ils n'ont pas pris la peine (à l'époque, au siècle dernier, ça devait coûter plus cher en téléphone que le vernis en lui-même mdr).**

 **Bref j'ai plus jamais rien piqué de toute ma vie depuis. Même quand on me rend mal la monnaie en ma faveur je sais pas fermer ma grande bouche LOL^^**


	12. 12 LCA

**Coucou!**

 **Je suis désolée je voulais vous poster ce chapitre vendredi soir mais je n'ai pas pu… Et ma fille a fait une soirée pyjama hier avec 3 de ses copines d'environ 9/10 ans et autant vous dire que 4 gonzesses de cet âge-là ce n'est pas de tout repos...**

 **Elle n'ont pas beaucoup dormi et sont en pleine forme ce qui n'est pas du tout mon cas mdr!**

 **Du coup je vous balance un peu ça comme ça car ce soir je vais me coucher tôt ! Enfin j'espère…**

 **Voici donc le chapitre avec la version d'Irina, le pourquoi du comment toussa toussa…**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je fais un pas en avant, Irina se rapprochant dangereusement de nous. Garrett s'avance également et sa main vient prendre la mienne. Je le regarde et le temps semble comme suspendu.

Vous savez, un peu comme dans les films où tout se déroule au ralenti…

Je baisse le regard sur nos doigts qui se lient. Sa grande main forte et rassurante englobe presque la totalité de la mienne. Seul le bout de mes doigts dépasse. Je souris en levant les yeux vers lui. Il arbore la même expression de sérénité que moi, son regard est doux et aimant à tel point que j'en oublie la situation et les quiproquos engendrés volontairement par ma chère sœur. Il me fait un clin d'œil et mon cœur rate un battement.

Ce sont les claquements de talons dans l'air qui me sortent de ma contemplation. Mon sourire mièvre se transforme en grimace tandis que je regarde ma sœur avancer vers nous comme si elle avait le diable au cul. Ses pas sont tellement déterminés et rageurs qu'il semble qu'elle est proche de s'enfoncer dans le bitume à chaque avancée.

Oh elle est en colère… je pourrai presque voir de la fumée sortir de son nez et ses oreilles.

L'instant d'après le visage de ma sœur se change dragon. Ses yeux sont jaunes et injectés de sang, ses narines rejettent une fumée blanche épaisse en un « tchouf» strident.

Je secoue la tête pour me sortir cette image de l'esprit. Comme si j'avais besoin d'avoir ce genre de visions, je suis assez barrée comme ça sans avoir à en rajouter une couche !

La main de Garrett se resserre sur la mienne au moment où Irina se plante devant nous en un geste des plus théâtral -pour ne pas dire grotesque. C'est un spectacle à elle toute seule. Je lève les yeux au ciel pour signifier ma lassitude et elle me fusille du regard, la fumée blanche s'échappant de son nez devient couleur charbon. Ca commence sacrément à sentir le roussi.

\- Irina, la salue Garrett d'un ton détaché et froid.

Comment parvient-il à être aussi calme ? La rage est en train de s'emparer de tout mon corps, mes veines sont dilatées, mon sang est en ébullition et moi aussi je passe en mode dragon. Je contiens tout à l'intérieur pour le moment mais à trop me chauffer, je vais finir par exploser.

\- Quoi qu'il t'ait dit c'est faux ! s'insurge-t-elle.

C'est là que je me dis que l'attitude de Garrett est la bonne. Pourquoi lui donner la satisfaction de m'énerver alors que clairement il s'agit de son but de départ ? Extérieurement je reste impassible. Intérieurement c'est une autre histoire, c'est carrément l'opposé en fait mais elle ne peut pas le savoir.

\- Et tu crois qu'il m'a dit quoi exactement ?

Mon ton est tellement posé que même Garrett m'observe avec surprise. Je l'ignore volontairement. Je sais que si mes yeux entrent en contact avec les siens, je m'y perdrai et c'est pas du tout ce dont j'ai besoin présentement.

\- Oh ! Ca va hein ! Me prends pas pour une conne non plus !

Garrett siffle à mes côtés et amorce un pas en avant mais je le retiens en lui tirant légèrement la main tout en resserrant mes doigts autour des siens.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il m'a fait passer pour la méchante ou je ne sais quoi ! C'est un menteur pathologique ce gars !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je me jette sur elle tellement vite que Garrett n'a même pas le temps de me retenir. J'empoigne son débardeur d'une main tandis que l'autre la gifle de toutes mes forces. Et avec toute cette colère en moi, j'en ai de la force ! Sa tête part violemment sur le côté tandis que hoquet de stupeur suivi d'un « aïeeeeeeeeee ! » s'échappent de ses lèvres.

Intérieurement, je jubile. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'en coller une à Irina ?

Elle se reprend trop vite à mon goût et lorsque sa main empoigne mes cheveux, ma joie se termine en crainte mélangée à de la rage. J'envoie mes mains pour la repousser mais cette salope me tient tellement fort qu'il me semble entendre mes cheveux se déraciner un à un de mon crane.

Ne lui laissant pas la satisfaction de m'entendre souffrir, je réprime un couinement de douleur et lui assène un coup de genou. Elle serait un homme, elle serait pliée en deux en train de retenir ses couilles de remonter jusqu'à ses amygdales. Malheureusement, je parviens juste à lui faire lâcher prise et nous nous retrouvons face à face telles deux bêtes féroces, grognant et bavant. Finies les dragons, place aux chiennes enragées.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se passe dans mon esprit du moins…

\- CA SUFFIT ! hurle-t-on à côté de nous.

Voyant que ni Irina ni moi ne bougeons d'un poil, hormis nos bustes qui se soulèvent au rythme erratique de notre respiration, Tanya se plante au milieu de nous, face à Irina. Ma grande sœur plaque son dos contre moi et lève les mains pour empêcher Irina d'avancer.

\- Explique-toi ! lui ordonne-t-elle.

Son ton est sans réplique, Irina n'a d'autre choix que de s'exécuter :

\- Je voulais juste les aider ! s'énerve-t-elle.

\- Et puis quoi encore ! m'exclamé-je à la fois irritée et moqueuse.

Comme si ses manigances avaient un jour été utiles ! Non mais là c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Merde Kate, ça fait combien de temps que tu lui lorgnes dessus sans même lui avoir adressé la parole deux minutes ? Et toi ! hurle-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Garrett. Depuis combien de temps tu cherches tes couilles afin de lui demander de sortir avec toi ?

Un grognement féroce s'échappe de ma bouche. Après la chienne, voici la lionne !

Irina lève les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée.

\- J'avoue que je m'y suis mal prise, déclare-t-elle d'un ton plus calme. Mais si j'avais pas fait tout ça, vous en seriez encore en train de vous regarder comme deux merlans frits ! C'est pas vrai peut-être ? demande-t-elle à Tanya.

Cette dernière se détend également et se retourne face à moi.

\- Sur ce coup, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort…

C'est pas faux en effet… mais n'empêche que… que… ben que !

\- Oh et puis merde ! s'exclame Irina avant de tourner les talons et de partir aussi vite et énervée qu'à l'arrivée.

Je perçois le claquement sévère de ses talons sur le bitume s'éloigner mais je ne la vois pas vraiment. Je suis en pleine tergiversation mentale.

Et si elle avait vraiment fait tout ceci pour nous aider ?

Si elle avait vraiment voulu que nous sortions enfin ensemble ?

C'est possible…

Elle connait mon attirance pour lui et visiblement elle a deviné la sienne pour moi…

\- Tu devrais la rattraper, me conseille Garrett que j'avais totalement occulté depuis que j'avais lâché sa main.

Je lève mon regard vers le sien et ses yeux me crient braguette. Visiblement, le fait de m'avoir vue me battre lui a donné des idées lubriques. Je lui souris, mutine et coquine à la fois. Il me déshabille du regard et un gémissement franchit la barrière des mes lèvres que j'humidifie tout en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds en passant bien évidemment sur sa partie nouvellement éveillée.

\- C'est bon, j'en ai assez vu ! soupire Tanya en envoyant ses mains dans les airs avant de partir à son tour.

Garrett fait un pas en avant et je me retrouve dans ses bras. A l'aide d'une poussée de ses mains au niveau de mes reins, il me plaque le bas ventre contre son érection. Je couine d'envie et d'anticipation.

\- C'était L.C.A. en beaucoup plus érotique ! susurre-t-il avant de plonger dans mon cou.

Je me cambre et rejette la tête en arrière à l'instant même où sa langue prend possession du lobe de mon oreille.

\- L.C.A. ? réussis-je à couiner.

\- La Chaîne Animalière… répond-il avant de plaquer ses douces lèvres contre les miennes.

Et il n'a encore rien vu… ou si peu…

* * *

 **Voili voulou, j'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

 **Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue… snif…**

 ** **Bon dimanche et à très vite pour la suite :)****


	13. 13 DDS

**Coucou !**

 **Allez nous voilà au dernier chapitre, il reste l'épilogue et voilà!**

 **Je voudrais vous prévenir avant la lecture que je n'ai rien changé à ce que j'avais écrit à l'époque parce que si je commençais à corriger j'allais tout effacer donc bon…**

 **Je vous avoue que ça me met bien mal à l'aise ce chapitre LOL^^**

 **Les obsédées seront contentes moi je vais me cacher sous un rocher hein…**

 **Ensuite, j'ai créé un groupe sur FB pour partager avec vous donc n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre, le lien est sur mon profil. Y a pas grand chose pour l'instant mis à part les bannières de presque tous mes OS et fictions (dont celle-ci).**

 **Allez je vous laisse avec Katounette et Garrettou :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Sans que je ne comprenne ni pourquoi ni comment, notre baiser initialement paisible et sensuel se transforme en érotique et torride.

Si avec toute la fougue qu'il met dans un simple baiser, il ne m'emmène pas au septième ciel, je me syndique avant d'envoyer réclamation en trois exemplaires au Dieu du sexe.

Existe-t-il déjà celui-là ?

Lorsque les grandes mains viriles de Garrett s'infiltrent sous mon débardeur entraînant malgré moi un ronronnement thoracique des plus indiscrets, l'existence d'un Dieu du sexe me semble quelque chose de tout à fait plausible et logique !

\- Allons-y avant que je ne te prenne sur le capot d'une voiture devant tout le lycée ! me susurre-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je frissonne de la tête aux pieds. C'est dingue d'être aussi excitée à l'entente de mots aussi exhibitionnistes. Ce n'est pas que je sois pudique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, bien au contraire mais jamais je n'ai eu l'envie de me montrer en plein jour à ce point !

Garrett fait vraiment sauter toutes mes cellules de réflexion une à une. C'est comme si mon filtre anti-honte et ma barrière anti-connerie n'existaient plus lorsqu'il est dans les parages. Ce doit être ça, il doit annihiler toute ma force de retenue, c'est impossible qu'il en soit autrement !

\- Tu viens ? me demande-t-il inquiet.

Je ne me suis même pas aperçu qu'il s'était éloigné et me tenait ouverte la portière de sa voiture. Je secoue la tête pour tenter de me remettre les idées en place. Je souris en avançant vers lui et prends la main qu'il me tend. Il m'aide à monter dans la voiture et fait le tour pour prendre place au volant.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ? me demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

J'aurais pu rire si seulement je n'étais pas désespérément en train de me consumer sur place sous son sourire enjôleur et carnassier.

\- Chez moi, personne ne sera là, réponds-je d'une voix rauque chargée de désir.

Il gigote sur place, probablement pour calmer son érection proéminente, avant de se racler la gorge et de démarrer en direction de ma maison. Mes sœurs sont au lycée et mes parents à leur travail respectif, nous aurons donc la maison pour nous tout seul.

\- Tu penses que les choses vont s'arranger avec Irina ? me demande-t-il.

Je peux entendre dans sa voix qu'il est réellement inquiet. C'est quelque peu rassurant, que malgré ce qu'elle a fait, malgré qu'elle se soit jouée de nous depuis le départ, il se sente mal de cette situation. Je sais que je ne resterais pas fâchée longtemps avec elle. C'est ma sœur après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous disputons et ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Je vais la laisser mariner quelques jours, elle le mérite après tout ! réponds-je honnêtement.

Il hoche de la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il respecte mon choix de la laisser gamberger sur ses erreurs.

\- Pas trop longtemps cependant, ne peux-je m'empêcher d'ajouter, je ne voudrais pas que ce soit elle qui m'en veuille ensuite !

\- Je suis content de ne pas être la cause d'une séparation sororale… soupire-t-il.

Je me souris à moi-même en regardant par la fenêtre le parc de jeu qui jouxte ma maison. Garrett est parfait. Jamais je ne souhaiterai mieux ni meilleur car il est réellement exactement ce qu'il faut. Exactement ce qu'il _me_ faut.

Il se gare devant l'allée de gravier et je descends après avoir vérifié que nous sommes effectivement seuls. Je ne vois aucune voiture dans l'allée et mon sourire s'agrandit tout comme la boule au creux de mon ventre.

Nous courrons littéralement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et je me retrouve, l'instant d'après, plaquée contre celle-ci une langue chaude et humide forçant le barrage de mes dents. Je glapis. Oui, à ce niveau-là, ce n'est plus un gémissement. Je le laisse faire de ma bouche ce qu'il veut, c'est tellement bon que mon string a besoin d'un bon essorage.

Comme il est hors de question de nous donner en spectacle sur le perron, je tâtonne tant bien que mal pour trouver la poignée de la porte et nous tombons à la renverse sur le tapis de l'entrée, lui sur moi. Son érection tout contre mon centre.

Il se décolle et jette un coup d'œil autour de nous, s'assurant probablement que nous sommes seuls mais le manque de lui se fait sentir à tel point que ma main force sa tête à se rabaisser sur ma bouche. Sa langue tournoie avec la mienne, me laissant avide et désireuse de plus. De beaucoup plus.

Je veux sa langue.

Partout.

Et à un endroit encore plus précisément.

Je veux qu'il me lèche.

Qu'il me baise avec sa langue.

Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

\- Ma chambre… est la seule chose qui sort de ma bouche tandis qu'i se met à suçoter mon cou.

\- Où ?

L'urgence dans sa voix est plus que palpable désormais. Il est dans le même état que moi. Peut-être même encore plus désireux.

\- Haut. Troisième droite.

Pas besoin de lui en dire plus pour qu'il se lève, prenne ma main afin que j'en fasse autant et nous dirige vers les escaliers.

Je n'ai pas atteint la première marche qu'il déchire mon haut. Son torse me plaquant contre le mur, je ne peux pas riposter. Pas que j'en ai envie non plus de toute manière.

A la troisième marche, mes chaussures sont retirées et mon jean déboutonné.

A la cinquième il est enlevé.

A la septième, sa main passe dans mon dos pour défaire mon soutien-gorge qui disparait à la dixième.

Bordel je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'avoir autant de marches à ce putain d'escalier de merde !

A la douzième, l'ascension me parait plus que périlleuse, mon string est descendu au niveau de mes chevilles mais le bon sens de Garrett prend le pas et il me porte pour les dernières marches à franchir. En secouant les pieds, je me déleste du dernier sous-vêtement tandis que ses dents tiraillent le téton à sa portée. Je me cambre, à la limite de jouir alors que les choses sérieuses n'ont même pas encore commencées.

Lorsqu'il me jette sur le lit avant d'aller fermer la porte à clés pour s'assurer que nous ne serons pas dérangés, je n'en peux déjà plus. Mes cuisses se frottent l'une contre l'autre, j'ai besoin de contact. C'est vital.

D'une main, j'empoigne le sein qu'il a laissé à l'abandon durant notre montée et qui réclame l'attention dont il a manquée. Je fais rouler mon téton entre mon pouce et mon index, me cambrant lorsque les décharges électriques atteignent mon clitoris.

Mon autre main descend alors titiller cet endroit si humide de désir dans lequel je peux sentir mon cœur erratique battre, désespéré de plus. Je me masturbe sans honte, comme je le ferais si j'étais seule, comme tant de fois je l'ai fait en pensant à lui.

Je sais qu'il est là, qu'il me regarde et cela décuple mes sensations.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux et que je le vois debout devant moi, ses yeux parcourant mon corps avide de lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, laissant mes doigts récupérer un peu de cyprine que j'étale allègrement sur tout mon centre nerveux avant de reprendre mes caresses.

Il se déshabille lentement, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle que je lui offre et lorsqu'il est enfin nu, je m'oblige à me stopper, désirant que ce soit lui qui me fasse du bien maintenant.

\- Continue, dit-il d'une voix rendue grave de plusieurs octaves due à l'excitation. Ne t'arrête pas.

Tandis que ma main reprend ses droits sur ma chatte dégoulinante d'envie, sa main à lui part de ses pectoraux jusqu'à son membre fièrement dressé à ma vue. Il commence alors un léger va-et-vient torride qui me met dans tous mes états, comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

\- Encore ! exige-t-il.

Je me sens tellement vide que sans réfléchir plus, j'insère directement mon index et mon majeur dans mon antre. Ils glissent seuls à l'intérieur et ne rencontrent aucune résistance. Je lève mes jambes, pliant mes genoux afin de lui donner la meilleure vue de mes doigts entrant et sortant de moi. Il cale ses propres mouvements sur mes va-et-vient.

\- Garrett… supplie-je pour qu'il vienne me soulager.

\- Encore ! Oui comme ça ! Putain c'est si bon Kate n'arrête pas !

Comment le pourrais-je ?

J'accélère et il en fait de même.

Ses yeux ne quittent pas mes doigts.

Les miens ne quittent pas sa main.

La voir coulisser sur son membre tendu, l'entendre soupirer mon nom encore et encore tandis qu'il s'active toujours en me regardant me fait insérer un troisième doigt en moi.

\- Ouiiiii Kate ! grogne-t-il.

Je me pompe.

Fort.

Encore et encore.

Et encore.

A tel point que j'en perds même le contact visuel, m'en rendant seulement compte au moment où je jouis.

\- haaaaaaaannnnnn ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

La seconde d'après, sa semence gicle de sa queue pour parsemer mon ventre et mes seins, augmentant l'intensité et la force de mon orgasme. Je me sens à lui, je lui appartiens, son foutre est là pour le prouver, partout sur moi, étalé sur mon corps.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en remettre ni même de reprendre ma respiration que sa bouche se colle contre mon intimité pour me ravager dans les moindre replis. Je me tortille comme je peux pour sortir mes doigts entravant sa progression puis me laisse aller totalement à la caresse plus que bienfaitrice. Je ne mets pas longtemps à venir une seconde fois. Les spasmes de mon corps se faisant plus violents que lors de mon premier orgasme.

\- Prends-moi maintenant j'en peux plus !

Je suis en transe. Littéralement.

J'ai trouvé mon D.D.S. C'est Garrett. Mon Dieu Du Sexe porte son nom.

Et tandis qu'il prend possession de mon corps pour la première fois, je sais qu'il y en aura des milliers d'autres. Je sais que je passerais ma vie à l'honorer et le chérir. Je me ferai un devoir de lui vouer le culte qu'il mérite.

Encore et encore.

Et encore.

* * *

 _ **Suis pas là suis cachée :)**_


	14. 14 TSMSTSFS

**Booooooooonsoir !**

 ** **Et voilà… C'est la fin… Snif…****

 ** ** ** **On fait un petit (bon ok gros) bond dans le temps et on retrouve notre Katounette et notre Garrettou en train de se comporter comme des ados^^********

 ** ** ** **Je vous retrouve en bas pour un petit mot.********

 ** ** ** **Bonne lecture :)********

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? Me demande Garrett en arrivant derrière moi.

\- Chuuuuut! je réponds sans me retourner pour autant.

Je le sens s'approcher de moi sans l'entendre. C'est comme ça entre nous. D'ailleurs ça l'a toujours été, il n'y avait que nous deux, pauvres idiots à l'époque du lycée pour ne pas nous en apercevoir. Trente ans que ça dure aujourd'hui et je ne m'en lasse pas, jamais ça n'arrivera. Je souris tandis qu'il pose son bras autour de mes hanches et se penche au-dessus de moi pour déposer un doux baiser sur ma joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? Répète-t-il en chuchottant cette fois.

Je lui fais un signe du menton l'encourageant à regarder dans la même direction que la mienne ce qu'il se passe dans l'autre pièce.

Vu comme ça, nous n'avons pas l'air très malin tous les deux. Je suis pliée en deux, la tête prise dans l'interstice de la porte en train d'observer ce qu'il se passe dans notre salon. Garrett est courbé par-dessus moi et il lui suffit de pencher la tête pour pouvoir assister au spectacle à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font? demande-t-il toujours à voix basse.

\- Si tu te taisais tu entendrais! Ralé-je pour qu'enfin il la ferme.

C'est simple, depuis qu'il a passé la porte, j'entends plus rien des manigances de ma fille et de ses cousines.

\- J'entends rien! dit-il le sourire dans la voix. Je le connais, je sais qu'il le fait exprès pour me faire enrager. Et ça marche, comme d'habitude... je m'exaspère moi-même à vrai dire.

\- Chuuuuuuuteeeeeeee! insisté-je en espérant que ce soit la dernière fois que je le reprends.

Et c'est dans le silence absolu que nous nous mettons à écouter ce que les trois filles sont en train de planifier.

\- Arrête de dire qu'il ne te plaît pas Bella! S'exclame notre nièce Rosalie, la fille d'Irina et Stefen.

\- C'est clair! Renchérit Alice, la progéniture de Tanya et Peter.

Bella, notre fille âgée de dix-sept ans tout comme ses cousines, lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

\- Non il ne me plaît pas! s'offusque-t-elle.

\- Oh comment tu sais pas mentir! se moque Alice.

\- Elle n'a pas tord... soupire Garrett dans mon oreille déclenchant des milliers de frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Mais tu vas te taire oui! dis-je tout en me tortillant pour stopper cette putain de chair de poule qui m'empêche de me concentrer sur la suite.

Malheureusement, du fait que son bas ventre soit directement en contact avec mes fesses que je remue pour me débarrasser de lui et de l'effet qu'il me fait, il se met lui aussi à montrer des signes d'excitation. Je sens son érection prendre de l'ampleur tandis qu'il m'agrippe plus fortement pour bien me montrer qu'il a envie.

\- Garrett c'est pas le moment-là!

\- Juste un petit coup vite fait, plaisante-t-il, promis tu sentiras rien du tout!

J'étouffe difficilement mon rire avant de me concentrer sur la suite de la conversation des filles. Rose, en digne fille d'Irina est en train d'imiter Bella:

\- Oh Edwardchou! Soupire-t-elle en portant la main à son front théâtralement. Comment t'es trop muscléééééé! se pâme-t-elle exagéremment.

Alice reprend de plus belle d'une voix suraigüe:

\- Ah mon dieu tu ressembles trop à mon idole Robeeeeeeert !

\- Tous les soirs je me touche en pensant à touaaaaaaa! Renchérit Rosalie.

A ces mots, Garrett se met à grogner et j'ai juste le temps de porter ma main à sa bouche pour ne pas que l'on se fasse griller. Je lui fais les gros yeux:

\- Ta fille a dix-sept ans!

\- C'est pas une raison! parviens-je à deviner car ma main l'empêche de parler correctement.

\- C'est si elle ne se tripotait pas alors qu'elle a dix-sept ans qu'il faudrait réellement s'inquiéter!

Il grogne de nouveau. Putain elles vont vraiment finir par nous entendre à force!

\- Oh arrête un peu! le grondé-je avant d'enlever ma main pour le menacer du doigt. Rappelle-toi comment on était quand on avait leur âge!

Il plisse les yeux et réfléchis quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire pervers n'illumine son visage.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire maintenant? dis-je avant de retourner à l'espionnage de ma fille et mes nièces.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon mari n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter là, il vient coller son érection encore plus proéminente contre mes fesses tandis qu'il me susurre au creux de l'oreille:

\- Je me rappelle à quel point t'étais bandante !

\- Et de ce que je sens, je le suis toujours aujourd'hui et le serais probablement encore demain alors arrête et laisse-moi écouter!

Je chuchotte mais beaucoup plus fort que précédemment ce qui fait que Rosalie jette un oeil en direction de la porte. Garrett et moi arrêtons littéralement de respirer et, c'est soulagé que nous relachons notre souffle lorsqu'elle lance:

\- Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que tu n'es même pas cap d'aller lui dire que tu crèves d'envie de passer ta main dans sa chevelure indisciplinée!

Notre Bella se met à rougir tandis que Garrett lâche:

\- C'est fou ce que Rose ressemble à sa mère...

\- Que veux-tu, tu sais bien ce qu'on dit! TMTF... Telle mère telle fille...

Notre fille se met à rougir furieusement mais ce qui pourrait passer pour de l'embarras n'en est pas, elle est juste rouge de rage et se met à hurler en pointant ses cousines d'un doigt accusateur:

\- Vous voulez quoi à la fin? Que je vous dise qu'il ma plaît? Hein? C'est ça? Ben oui il me plaît! BEAUCOUP! Vous êtes contente? Hein?

\- Tu peux le mettre au pluriel, murmure Garrett, TelleS MèreS TelleS FilleS, rajoue-t-il en isistant bien sur les "S".

Je me mets à sourire. Il est vrai que côté fureur, ma fille n'a rien à m'envier. Par contre, j'espère pour elle qu'elle n'est pas aussi volubile que moi lorsque je suis en pétard... Ca m'a vallu pas mal de déconvenues et autes situations grotesques ou rocambolesques.

Lorsque ma fille reprend la parole, je sais qu'elle est réellement comme moi et qu'elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher:

\- Non mais quoi maintenant? hurle-t-elle. Vous voulez peut-être que j'aille le crier avec un mégaphone sur le toit du lycée! Non mais...

Garrett et moi grinçons des dents au moment même où la voix de Rosalie résonne fièrement dans la pièce:

\- Que de la gueule de le faire réellement!

\- Aouch! Lançons-nous de concert avant de nous mettre à glousser comme deux adolescents.

Nous explosons de rire au moment où les filles se rendent compte de notre présence et en tant que bons adolescents qui écoutent aux portes, nous partons en courant dans les escaliers afin d'aller nous planquer dans notre chambre.

FIN

* * *

 **Halala ça me fait toujours autant bizarre de mettre un point final à une histoire, même si je ne l'ai pas littéralement fait là vu qu'elle était écrite depuis longtemps.**

 **Mais ça fait toujours quelque chose de la basculer en "complete"...**

 **Enfin bref…**

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir été là, je vais faire ma star, mais sans vous ça n'aurait aucun intérêt de publier mes délires. Vous m'avez fait rire avec vos commentaires et j'espère vous garder pour mes autres délires^^**

 **Et pour celles qui passent par là alors que c'est déjà fini, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé mes deux ados en chaleur :)**

 **Bisous**

 **htray**


End file.
